Dan 10: Reboot S2
by Feedbackblast18
Summary: Dan is back! With a new Ultimatrix, new friends, new adventures and villains, Dan's ready to take on any thing! Especially when he and Kate teams up with a group of magical girls and traveling between 2 worlds. And Dan's Gauntlet got some new tricks! Including a mysterious 11th alien. When Dan springs into action, It's not just time to go hero. It's time to go ULTIMATE!
1. Chapter 1

Dan 10 Reboot S2 Ep 1: Out to Launch

Welcome to season 2 of Dan 10:Reboot! New villains! New Allies! New Adventures! And new Ultimates!

Let's start by saying that most of the Ultimate's designs are based on Insane-Mane's version of them. They will be modified on account of Dan's age. A few of them will be from other sources on Deviantart and a Ultimate will made on my best guess for it's evolution.

In any case... Let's begin!

* * *

_Intro:_

_A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

_The__ camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

_He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

_The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Ultimate Humungousaur, who pumps his fist while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk, aiming a cannon and fires a missile._

_A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

_"Dan 10!"_

_2: Ultimate Heatblast ignites a fire ball in 1 hand while is other morphs into a magma cannon with lava drooling out of it.._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_3: Ultimate XLR8 zooms into the right and speeds off in a blink, leaving behind green lightning._

_4: Ultimate Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a laser blade while 3 floating crystals hovers near him._

_"DAN 10!"_

_5: Ultimate Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

_"Dan 10!"_

_**"Dan 10."**_

_6: A shadow figure shows with a question mark on it_

_7: Ultimate Grey Matter hovers up and forms his combat body, giving 2 thumbs up as his middle eye glows._

_"DAN 10!"_

_8: Ultimate Water Hazard lands by his jetpack and pinches his claws._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_9: Ultimate Snare-Oh lashes his arms out as Energy surges through them as his snakes follows while 1 fires a green beam_

_10: Ultimate Big Chill phases through the number, freezing it in a instant and zooms near the camera._

_"DAN 10!"_

_U. Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

_The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

_Dan gave a a fistbump to both of them._

_The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

_He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

It has been a few days after the whole Vilgax incident. And what better way to relax, then to be in Cape Canaveral, watching a shuttle launch. The Tennysons were on top of the RV, waiting for the big launch. They had just heard the announcer said that the launch will begin in 10 mins. "Wow! The Pioneer Model-E! It's even better then I imagine!" Kate spoke in awe as she gazes at the futuristic craft through binoculars, to which her brother tried to swipe to no anvil. "Dan! Quit it! I want to see the ship!"

"Well, I want to see Captain McCabe! Grandpa!" "Here's an idea: How about sharing the binoculars?" The kids tried to, but Kate elbows her brother away as Max chuckles. "Who knew that you 2 are into Space launches?" Kate responds back as Dan tries to see far away. "Of course! This is the first fusion power plane capable of low-orbit flight." "The ship's okay. But It's really about the pilot!" Dan adds in as he fantasies the plane flying and firing in space. "And they got the best one of them all: Captain Betts McCabe! The only astronaut that played chicken with an asteroid and win!"

"Dan." Kate points out. "There's more people to this: Engineers. Ground Control." "Don't forget about the taxpayers that made this possible." Max winks out. "Just think of the impact this project will have on humanity itself." Kate sighs out as Max asks his grandson about the pilot. "So, where is Captain McCabe?" "THERE SHE IS!" Dan exclaims as he points at a black haired, African skinned woman wearing a green and white astronaut suit. The woman waves and enters the ship.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Ground control! Let's get this show on the road. This plane isn't going to fly itself." "…._Actually, Captain. It is." _"What do you mean?" _"We'll be piloting the Pioneer from down here. You're more of an guest of honor." "Think of it like a victory lap after your very long career." "ROBBY! Do you copy, Captain McCabe?" _"I read you loud and clear, Ground control!" The woman shuts off the coms as she crosses her arms in frustration, mumbling in anger. "Victory Lap. I'll show you victory Lap!"

* * *

Just as the back doors of the ship closes, engulfing the are in darkness with the only light source is from the fusion core, a crate opens up as a massive figure steps out. His metal boots making clunking sounds as he grumbles to himself. "Vilgax, the terror of the cosmos! Forced to sneak through the shadows itself. It's humiliating!"

The alien titan moves into the light, showing that his left side has burnt marks on it. He also has a mask with 2 tubs attached to his back armor with 3 red lines on the breather, helping out his damaged lungs. His crown was gone as a scar goes over his right eye. "No matter! This Fusion Core is just what I need." The alien Warlord spoke out as he approaches the pillar.

* * *

"_All right, Captain McCabe! We're about to start the countdown for takeoff! Do you copy?" _"Roger, Ground control." But just as the woman was bored, Vilgax's Massive hand grabs her and pulls her back by surprise. "HEY! WHAT ARE?! AHHH!"

* * *

The ship's engines ignite and blasts off, zooming off as the crew were surprised by the turn of events. "What's going on? Did we missed the countdown?" Max questions as the youths were confused. "I'm not sure." Just then, Dan notices something, snatching the Binoculars. "Wait!? Is that-? It can't be." He focuses the lens, clearing up, only to see Vilgax at the controls.

"IT'S VILGAX!" "VILGAX?!" Both family members exclaims in shock as Dan tosses the lens back to them, making them see the squid alien as Dan dials his new Ultimatrix. "It is him!" Grandpa exclaims as Kate question in surprise. "But you said that Vilgax is trapped in a crystal prison underneath a volcano! How can he be back?!" "He must have busted out at the last sec! I'm on it!" He morphs into XLR8.

"Dan, wait! We need to—" "TOO LATE!" The alien speedster zooms over the water and to the runway, catching up with this ship and quickly leaping on the wing, just as it was lifting up. "Made it! And Kate and Grandpa thought I need help?" But as the hero felt confident, sure to stop the warlord by himself, the watch symbol starts timing out, making the speedster exclaim in dread. "Oh no! Don't!" FLASH Dan screams as he hangs on for life!

* * *

Max exclaims in worriment from his binoculars. "Dan's in trouble!" "HANG ON BRO! BACKUP IS ON THE WAY!"

* * *

As the boy hangs on for life, he notices his device recharged. "All right! Instant charge! Give me someone good!" He pleas as he slaps down on the dial, showing Gray Matter's icon. FLASH

* * *

His eyes grew minus pupils as he holds his head as it morph into a grey brain, which then turns into a frog-like one as he spins around. His eyes became bulbous and black outline circles them as gills forms on his cheeks. His hand became grey, slimy and sticky as fingerless gloves engulfed them as his feet went through the same thing. He shrinks down and poses as the transform was finished.

* * *

Grey Matter uses his sticky fingers to hold on and quickly climbs under the wing. "If I can reach the landing gear, then I can make it inside!" Using his small structure and quick agility, he latches on the wheel as it retracts up, making the ship fly upward.

* * *

"Good! Grey Matter made it inside." Max points out, only to notice Kate was typing on her laptop. "What are you doing?" "I'm hacking into the mainframe of Mission Control. So I can get into the navigation systems to steer the plane back." Max was very concerned about the laws his granddaughter is breaking right now. "Hacking into a government computer? I don't know about this."

"Grandpa. We're the only ones that knows about Vilgax and the only ones that can stop him. Mission Control never handled anything like him before." Max sighs out. "All right… But you better not do something like this again young lady!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vilgax was grumbling as he works the controls. "Pitiful! This craft is barley fit for a mere foot soldier!" _"Ground Control to intruder. Identify yourself! What are you doing!?" _"Hmmppp! I am Vilgax, Conqueror of worlds! I am taking this ship for the conquest of your pathetic home world." _"But there are not weapons on the Pioneer at all!" _"Fools! The engine core powering it is what I seek. And within the hour, I can modify it to wreck destruction on your Solar System!" Vilgax cuts off the comms as he continues his plan.

* * *

Grey Matter made his way through the inner workings of the ship. "Here we are! Now to find the center of this craft." He leaps through a floor grate, appearing in the engine room as he gazes up at the fusion core. "Then again, being small can be problematic. Hmm… Maybe if I reroute the containment mechanism and—" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Never mind." Dan groans out.

Just then, a crate got kicked open, making McCabe stomps out in a boxing position. "All right, Squid head! You may have got the drop on me! But I'm going to—" The woman notices the kid as the boy merely waves. "Hey."

* * *

"Got it! I'm in!" Kate exclaims as Max looks over with a smile. "Way to go, Pumpkin! Knew you can do it!" "Thanks! Now to get Dan back…" She then made the core dropped to 70% power, unaware that Vilgax notices as well.

* * *

McCabe sat on a box as she summarizes what she's been told. "So, this Vilgax person wants my ship for the Fusion Core? So he can conquer other planets with it?" "Exactly! That's why he need to be stopped right now!" Dan exclaims as he observes the control doors. "Now, if we can just figure out a way through these doors…" "Say no more! I got this!" McCabe spoke as she tries to wedge a metal pipe between, but have no luck.

"Sit tight! I'm going to find a bigger stick." As Dan watches the woman, he starts realizing something from before: That Vilgax is too tough to fight alone. "Kate and Grandpa were right. Vilgax can't be taken alone. Maybe we do need extra help." _"Then it's a good thing I'm here, little brother." _"KATE! IS that you!?"

The Teen Girl had a headset on as she spoke, watching from a camera. "I hacked into the navigation! But Vilgax locked me out. Can you get in the Cockpit?" Dan points out. "Yeah! See if you can open the doors? All right, Captain! I'll handle Vilgax! While you get the controls." But the woman didn't listen as she turns with a weapon. "Sit tight, kid! I'm going to handle octo-breath myself!" "What?! No!" But just as the kid hero spoke back, the doors open, sending a chill up Dan's spine as he glances back.

Vilgax notices the doors were open, turning back to lay his eyes upon the very wielder of the Ultimatrix. The very same person that destroyed his old ship. And the very person that gave him his scars. "TENNYSON!" Vilgax hisses out as his eyes glowed while narrowing, making Dan chuckles as he walks back, slapping on the still charging gauntlet while sweating. "Hey… Vilgax! Been a while! Cool tan line and mask you got there."

"TAN LINE!? MASK!?" Vilgax roars out as he stomps forward, just as McCabe charged. But the warlord, merely backfist the woman into a pile of crate, knocking her out. "Back to one-on-one, boy!" BEEP Dan grins as he pushes the black button, making the core rises up as he dials in Diamondhead. "Actually, it's 10 on 1!" FLASH

* * *

He holds out his arms as his left one got engulfed in pale green, translucent-like crystals, which transformed into a muscular, blocky arm with four fingers, made out of the substance. The same thing happens to his left arm as well. He then turns around as 2 huge shard-spikes grew out his back along with mini ones surrounding them. His head gets engulfed and turns into a strong jawed one with green eyes and a point on the back. But just then, the dial starts surging green and blue lighting. "DIAMON—WHOA! Huh?!" An energy wave emerges from the dial, making 4 small spikes appear on it as the wave changes the alien, making him more different.

* * *

Diamondhead is completely different from before! He is now a bit buffer and his crystal color is now dark blue. His sleeveless jumpsuit kept it's white collar, but is now black on the shoulders and green on the rest, ending at black boots with a black strip down the front with the changed Ultimatrix symbol on it. His back spikes are more blade-like and comes into 2, moving to his shoulders as well. His shoulders are spiked as well as his fore arms. His jaw is now like a mouth guard and has a small blade on top like a Mohawk as he lost his crest. He lastly has black boots with white soles.

"This is totally different!" He was shocked as his fore arms equipped katar-like blades! "But I like it!" Diamondhead charges at Vilgax, only for the warlord to kick him back into the core. "Hey! Watch it! Kate said this thing was dangerous!" "Exactly why I'm stealing it!" Vilgax tosses him away and fires his eye beam, making Diamondhead quickly blocks it, only to be amazed for the energy to travel to his wrist blade and converted into green energy, enhancing his blades. "WHOA! Thanks for the charge!"

Vilgax boosted his arms and charged, making the 2 engage for a while in melee combat. They both backed off as the squid alien growls at seeing the brunt marks on his arm. He then tires another punch, only for the hero to make a shield. CLANG "GAAAHHHH!" Vilgax exclaims as he waved his sprain hand. "All right! Likening these new enhanced powers!"

But the distraction was long enough for Vilgax to grab and tossed him, making the hero recovered and spring off a wall, slicing through a few crates, only to be surprised by an uppercut that knocks into the ceiling, sending him falling as Vilgax hammered him down. "OW!" Kate and Max got worried about Dan. The alien hero struggles to get up as Vilgax stomps on his body. "Even with your discovery of the evolution function, you are still weak as ever, Tennyson! Alone you can't stop me!"

"Good thing he's not alone, pal!" Vilgax glares at the human pilot, firing his beams as she takes cover. "You might be right." Diamondhead mumbles. "Good thing I got a smart sister! KATE! OPEN THE HATCH!" "_WHAT?!" "_JUST DO IT!" The girl wasn't sure, but Max nods firmly, making the girl types a few keys. "Hang on, Captain!" Diamondhead hollers out as the hatch opens, making Vilgax tumbles out with some crates as the woman grabs hold of a bar.

"Nice job! Oh, no! BEHIND YOU!" The alien looks back as he stabs a spike in the ground for support, seeing Vilgax clawing his way in. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE, BOY! RRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" "Whoa! Watch it! You can give a kid nightmares." He snaps back as he holds out his left hand, only to be amazed by the blade retracting back as an Ultra-violent beam of energy shoots out of it. "IMPOSSIBLE!" The beam knocks Vilgax out!

"WHOA! I had no idea Diamondhead can do stuff like that!" He spoke in awe at himself. But Vilgax won't give up, as demonstrated by firing a energy eye blast at a wing, blowing off a part of it as it spirals out of control! "REALLY! WE COULDN'T TOUCH DOWN GENTLY AFTER ALL THAT!?"

* * *

Kate types furiously as she yells. "I'm not panicking, you 2! We're going to fix this! YOU HEAR ME!?"

* * *

"I think I can steer the ship, manually! But I need a new wing! Hey, rocky! Think you can use that diamond Mumbo-Jumbo to fix it?!" Diamondhead responds back. "That's what I do best, Captain McCabe!" The woman smirks out. "Good! Cause we got one shot at this! Let's making the people watching proud!" The alien quickly leans out. "I hope I still have the old powers…" He fires some crystal at the broken part, making a crystal replica of the old wing. "ALL RIGHT! I still got them! YOU'RE GOOD, CAPTAIN!"

McCabe rush to the controls, sitting down and activating Manuel Mode! "Hang on!" She steers the ship upward, making it fly straight as she radios in. "Ground Control. This Captain Betts McCabe, coming in for a landing! Over!" "_CAPTAIN MCCABE!"_

* * *

Later, a crowd of people were talking and phrasing the woman as Dan watches from away, both hands in his pockets. "DAN!" The boy glances back as his family came up to him "Glade to see you all right, sport!" Max chuckles out as Kate questions with a smirk. "How was your solo mission?" "Okay… I did had some help." They all chuckled as they walked back to the RV.

"By the way, Dan. What happened back there with Diamondhead?" "I don't know. But it was amazing! I felt this sudden surge of energy flowed through me! Then, this weird green wave washed over me changing me in ways I never expected! And I felt like all of Diamondhead's powers were turbo-charged!" Max ponders as he spoke out. "Now I think about, Vilgax mentioned an 'Evolution Function' before. That must had been it! That feature must have evolved your alien."

Dan was confused. "'Evolved?'" "Yeah! See, I learned that Evolution is the process when a being or plant undergoes a change to it's natural—" Dan snores loudly, interrupting the teen as she glances in annoyance. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Science nap. You were saying?" "—Appearance, depend on situations and the environment to best suit for each—" Dan snores again, making Kate smacks his arm, waking him up.

Kate groans as she rolls her eyes. "Let me put this in simple terms: Basically, that function evolves your alien into a more powerful form!" "AHHHH! I get it now! Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" The contained on as Dan ponders. "But you know, If Diamondhead can do that, I wonder if all my aliens have Ultimate forms as well!?" "'Ultimate Forms'?" "What? There catchy and fits!" Max adds in. "Well, we'll have to see soon! But for now, let's rest up for a bit." The kids smiles and agrees as they head inside. Dan stops for a sec to glance at his Ultimatrix, glancing at Diamondhead's icon before changing it to Heatblast's. "Can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan 10 Reboot S2 EP 2: Can I Keep it?

* * *

_Intro:_

_A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

_The__ camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

_He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

_The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Ultimate Humungousaur, who pumps his fist while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk, aiming a cannon and fires a missile._

_A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

_"Dan 10!"_

_2: Ultimate Heatblast ignites a fire ball in 1 hand while is other morphs into a magma cannon with lava drooling out of it.._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_3: Ultimate XLR8 zooms into the right and speeds off in a blink, leaving behind green lightning._

_4: Ultimate Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a laser blade while 3 floating crystals hovers near him._

_"DAN 10!"_

_5: Ultimate Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

_"Dan 10!"_

_**"Dan 10."**_

_6: A shadow figure shows with a question mark on it_

_7: Ultimate Grey Matter hovers up and forms his combat body, giving 2 thumbs up as his middle eye glows._

_"DAN 10!"_

_8: Ultimate Water Hazard lands by his jetpack and pinches his claws._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_9: Ultimate Snare-Oh lashes his arms out as Energy surges through them as his snakes follows while 1 fires a green beam_

_10: Ultimate Big Chill phases through the number, freezing it in a instant and zooms near the camera._

_"DAN 10!"_

_U. Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

_The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

_Dan gave a a fistbump to both of them._

_The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

_He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

The Rust Bucket was driving down the road. "Looks like that Duct Tape castle is father away then I thought. Hey, kids! Want to stop and stretch our legs!?" Max cries back as Dan looks up from his game and Kate from her book. "Nah! I'm not… WHOA!" Dan glances out the window in amazement to see a bunch of people and their pets, all in a pet park. "NO WAY! PET PARK!? STOP THE RV! NOW!" Max did as Dan rushes out, amazed by the animals as the others followed.

"This is so awesome! I always wanted a pet! Grandpa! Can I have one!? PLEASSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Kate crosses her arms in annoyance. "Dan, you know Mom and Dad would never let you have any pet in the house because you're not responsible. Do you think Grandpa will let you have one?" "WHAT?! I AM RESPONSIBLE!" Max points out. "Actually, your track record with choirs and work hasn't been good, Dan. And being a pet owner is a big responsibility! You need to fed, clean, take care and walk them!"

The boy got upset at his family. "I can be responsible! I'm responsible with my awesome Ultimatrix, everyday!" "But…. There has been sometimes you used it for personal gain." "UGGGG! Forget this!" Dan stomps away as Max calls out. "Now, are you going to clean up your mess or not, Dan?" FLASH

* * *

Humungousaur grumbles as he stomps up to a lake. "'Responsible'. BLEAH! I'll show them!" He chucks a bolder in the lake, watching the waves it makes as he crosses his arms in anger, unaware of something in the bushes. "I like to show Kate and Grandpa that I can be an awesome pet owner!" Just then, the thing tackles him, sending him on his back.

The alien struggles to grabs it and finally caught it." "HA! GOTCHA!" He gazes at it. "I don't know who you are, but you do not want—" He then noticed the creature is an animal is a small thing that has the head and ears of a rabbit, whisker of a cat, and lower body and tail and fur collar of a dog. "Awww… Look at you! You're some sort of… Cat…. Dog… Rabbit. " The alien wasn't sure as he kept thinking. "You're aaaa….. A CADOBBIT Man! I am good at naming!"

As the little guy hops around, acting playful, Humungousaur can't help, but be adored by it. "Awww…. Look at you! All playfully and amazing! Whoa! Feisty guy, aren't you?" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan picks up the guy and smiles. "Man! You're so amazing, Cadobbit! You're like 3 pets in 1!" Dan smiles as he sets the guy down. "You know, with a mega pet like you, I bet you can do 3 times the tricks as well!"

* * *

Heatblast lights some rings on fire, making the Cadobbit jumps through them with perfect agility, making the alien raised his fists in victory.

* * *

Snare-Oh played jump roped with his pet on a tree, making the little guy jump up and down.

* * *

Diamondhead throws a big crystal for the pet to fetch. But it hits a car, making an alarm as Cadobbit brought the door back to the worried alien, making him scoop the pet up and run as fast as possible.

* * *

Dan chuckles as Cadobbit nuzzles him. "I wish I can keep playing with you, little guy." "DAN! Come on! Time to pack it up and hit the road!" Dan groans at his grandfather. "Aw man! I really want you to come along, little guy! But Grandpa and Kate don't think I can handle a pet! If only there was someway to bring you…" But just then, he noticed the pet fiddled with the Ultimatrix, making the core raised to XLR8's icon. "XLR8. Hey! You're fun and smart! I like that!"

* * *

Kate spoked to Grandpa at a picnic table. "So, is Dan ever going to be back?" "He will! And maybe he can understand that we were right." XLR8 zooms around, packing all the stuff and went into the RV, making the others followed and gasp at the shiny interior. "Wow! It's spotless! I like this chore positive Dan." Max smiles as Dan kicks back on his bed. "Yep! Now if you excuse me, I'm getting some R and R." Max went to the driver seat as Kate stares at him. "Are you okay?"

Dan grins out, keeping the lump under a blanker behind him. "Yes…. Why?" "Because you're acting weird! And not the usual weirdness at all." Dan merely shrugs as Kate sat down. As the Rust Bucket drove away, the pets begun to move as the people were all cardboard cutouts. They all have a small ear device that is blinking, which is also on the Cadobbit as well. Animo move out of his hiding spot and spoke. "The fish has taken the bait."

* * *

As Kate reads a book an Max kept driving, Dan glances around and move the blanket to reveal his new friend. "how are you doing little buddy?" But as Dan twirls his left finger around, the pet's eyes turned into the Ultimatrix's symbol, staring at the alien device. It then pounces on Dan, making him stumbled down as he recovers and hides Cadobbit.

"Everything okay back there?" "All good, Grandpa!" As Dan hides under the blanket, Cadobbit bits his watch, starling him. "Whoa. What's wrong little guy? Oh…. You must be hungry." But as Dan tires to grab something to eat, Cadobbit wrestles with him. The boy and pet kept tussling with each other, unaware by Kate and Max. As they kept going…. "Time sure flies when it's dinner! There's a great diner, just up ahead."

Dan smiles with a thumbs up "Can't wait!" As the boy kept trying to get Cadobbit under control, he managed to bag him after a bit. His sister, who hasn't noticed due to years of practice of tuning him out while reading. "We're here!" Max parked the Rv and got out, making Kate follows out as well!" "Boy! I can't wait to have Pancakes for breakfast!"

Dan glances around and sighs out, speaking to the blanket lump. "They didn't noticed! You stay here, little guy. I promise I'll get something for you to eat, deal?" But when the boy lift the tarp up, he was surprised by his pet growling like a beast, making him quickly locked him in a trunk. "Maybe I can figure out what's with you later."

Dan quickly rushed into the diner and sat next to his family. "Well, glad you can join us, sport!" Max smiles from his coffee as Dan weakly smiles. "Yeah….. Made it in time." Kate questions her little brother from her menu. "What's with you? You've been acting weirder then usual, ever since we left that pet park." Dan waves off with no concern, unaware of the Cadobbit getting out of the RV.

"Anyway, check out those cool desserts over there!" Dan points somewhere away, making Max and Kate glance at them as Dan moves near the window, trying to keep his family from outside, but didn't see the Cadobbit was growing and turning more savage.

Dan then spoke out. "So… After seeing me being responsible for earlier and staying back to check on the Rustbucket, does that apply to you as pet-owner qualities?" Max sighs out. "Dan, we've been over this. Having a pet is a really huge responsibility. There not just toys to play with! There living creatures that have wants and need like us people. I assure you; you'll have one when the time is—" CRASH

"RIGHT?! WHAT IN BLAZES!?" Max exclaims as the Mutant Cadobbit snarls at a waitress, scaring everyone out. As Max and Kate wrestles with the thing, the girl cries out. "DAN! TURN INTO SOMETHING BIG TO NET THIS THING!" The boy immediately got to dialing. "Right! Something big! Wait! I shouldn't go with big! I need to go with something responsible!" FLASH

* * *

His eyes grew minus pupils as he holds his head as it morph into a grey brain, which then turns into a frog-like one as he spins around. His eyes became bulbous and black outline circles them as gills forms on his cheeks. His hand became grey, slimy and sticky as fingerless gloves engulfed them as his feet went through the same thing. He shrinks down and poses.

But just then, the same 2 energies surges on the dial, making a green energy wave wash over the frog alien. His brain got bigger and bigger until it looks like it was covered in grey skin. A 3rd eye appeared on the forehead as the strip vanishes. A small chin whisker shows up as a green and black with white hovercraft appeared on him as white bolts with Grey Matter's eyes appeared on them as the design at the sides. Connected by a black strip that goes across the middle.

His limbs shrunk some ways as his gloves and sleeves remain the same, with the gloves have a white hourglass symbol on the back. His leggings now has white on them with the green. A white and green band encircles the back of his head as the spiked Ultimatrix symbol appeared on his brain.

* * *

Ultimate Grey Matter hovers in the air as he examines his from. "Amazing! It seems that the Ultimate Omnimatrix's Hyper evolve function has made my Galvin form smarter then ever, and even gave him a special Hovercraft! On account of his shrunken limbs, due to millions of years of evolution." The alien widens his eyes in surprise. "Wow…. I thought Normal Grey Matter was smart."

The Cadobbit noticed him and attacks, making Ultimate Grey Matter hover and dodges it's attacks. "Please! I do not want to engage in battle with you, dear friend!" But pleading didn't work as he dodges another paw swipe. Just then, his forehead eye glows and suddenly fire a beam of energy that sent the mutant flying outside. Ultimate Grey Matter glances at himself in surprise at a reflection. "I have a laser eye like D-Gax!? Guess Brains are better than Brawn, any day!" He went outside and saw the Cadobbit recovers.

Just then, the band on Ultimate Grey Matter's head starts glowing, making green energy swirls around him and forms into a psychic energy body that has no head, 2 3-fingred limbs and 2 toed feet. As the evolved alien was more surprised by his new abilities, he noticed energy on his hands and feet, making them move as his energy body does the same. "Astounding! It appears my telekinetic ability, combined with my ability to be unpredictable, has able me to create a psychic energy body for combat purposes! Ingenious, if I do say so myself."

The Cadobbit roars as it charges, making Ultimate Grey Matter leaps up and pins it down. "I do not understand why you experience your sudden shift in you behavior, my mismatched—" Suddenly, the alien's eyes widened as his pupils shrunken, gazing at his pet as he thinks at super speeds. "Wait! A creature made out of different animal parts and having the urge to attack me? But that means that being is not naturally, but made by someone! And there's only one person on this planet that knows animals well enough to crated hybrids of them and control them!"

"Welll… Looks like that melon head isn't for show, Tennyson!" Ultimate Grey Matter gazes up at the person responsible. "Aloysius James Animo! Of course!" Animo Locks the front doors as Kate and Max Glares from the glass. "I certainly love watching you fall in love with my pet, only to break your heart!" The man grins as he got out a remote. "Now that's been done with… Let's break the rest of you!"

As he adjusts it, the Cadobbit screeches in pain from the ear device and roars out. "Of course! Animo is using an ear-mounted device, that synchs up to that remote to control it!" He quickly dodges his mind-controlled pet and recovers. "All right! Time to show what real brain power is all about!" He shuts off his combat body and hover high, making the Cadobbit roar as it climbs up to the roof.

As the beast draws near, Ultimate Grey Matter starts making plans and calculations, analyzing The Cadobbit, The device, the Remote and Animo. As the beast pouches out with roaring fangs, Ultimate Grey Matter quickly dodges at the last sec, grabbing the device in slow motion, and pouring in as most strength as he can in his smaller arms, yanks it off!

As the creature lands, it shrunk down and became happy, free from mind-control as Animo was surprised. "What's happening?! Finish him, monster! You're creator commends you!" Just then, a green beam blasted the remote out of his hand, Making U. Grey Matter smug. "Actually, he won't follow any commends from now on!" He zaps the device to pieces. But just then, the Ultimatrix beeped and timed out.

"OH, MAN! REALLY!? Ow!" Dan exclaims as he rubs his head. "Note to self: Turning back from Ultimate Grey Matter may leave small headaches." But before he could do anything, Animo grabs his jacket and shoves him at the Rust Bucket. "You know, Animo. I thought you couldn't get any lower. But after what you did, you've just sunk to a new low! No wonder the Science people banned you!"

Animo merely scoffs back. "My greatest joy in life is experimenting on animals! I know…. It may seem strange when you can't grasp it. But you know what they say: 'If you want a job done right, you got to do it yourself!' OW!" Animo cries in pain as the Cadobbit bits on his leg, only to get kicked off. "Get off of me, you useless pet!"

"Cadobbit! Well, looks like my human self can't beat you, Animo." "Congratulations on embracing the truth! So few people do." But Dan smirks as he shows his recharged Ultimatrix. "But my aliens on the other hand…" He slams it on the RV! FLASH

The light districted Animo to be tangled in wrappings, courtesy of Snare-Oh. "PIGEBOT! TO ME!" A Pigeon Robot swoops down and drops an egg, blinding the mummy with smoke as he glance up at Animo flying away. "THIS ISN'T OVER TENNYSON! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "DAN! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Kate askes as the 2 rushed up to him. "I'm fine! I just need to find Cadobbit! Here boy!" The being comes around the corner and runs to Dan, only to miss and stands in a grassy field. Dan smiles and picks it up." What do you think, Grandpa? Pretty responsible?" Just then, The Cadobbit wiggles out and plays in the grass. "Dan. Animo didn't made him to be a pet. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't want to be cooped up in the Rust Bucket, all Summer long."

Dan sighs in sadness at his sister's words. You're right, Kate. But what do we do with him?! Where can he live, on account of his hybrid thing?" Max gazes at it and remembers something, making him smiles. "Actually, I know someone that can handle this fella."

* * *

Later, the family watches as the Rust Bucket drives down the road while The Cadobbit is being shipped somewhere else. "Are you sure this is smart, Grandpa?" "Of course! Celestia told me about a student of hers that is really good with Animals! And takes proper care of them, unlike Animo. He'll be just fine! And who knows, maybe you'll run into each other again, someday Dan." The Grandson smiles at Max "Yeah… See ya later, little guy." Dan watches off with a small smile.

* * *

At an Animal Shelter, a Teen girl with yellow skin and Pink hair was busy with several animals, only to noticed a new package with air holes. Opening it, the Cadobbit jumps up and acts playful, making her giggle. "My! Aren't you a playful little thing. But you aren't like any animal I've seen before. You look Part-Rabbit, Part-Dog and Part-Cat." She notices a note on it and reads, showing it's name. "Oh! You're a Cadobbit! Aren't you?" The creature purrs as it meets the other animals, getting friendly with them as the girl giggles as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan 10 Reboot S2 Ep 3: Battle at Biggie Box

* * *

_Intro:_

_A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

_The__ camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

_He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

_The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Ultimate Humungousaur, who pumps his fist while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk, aiming a cannon and fires a missile._

_A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

_"Dan 10!"_

_2: Ultimate Heatblast ignites a fire ball in 1 hand while is other morphs into a magma cannon with lava drooling out of it.._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_3: Ultimate XLR8 zooms into the right and speeds off in a blink, leaving behind green lightning._

_4: Ultimate Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a laser blade while 3 floating crystals hovers near him._

_"DAN 10!"_

_5: Ultimate Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

_"Dan 10!"_

_**"Dan 10."**_

_6: A shadow figure shows with a question mark on it_

_7: Ultimate Grey Matter hovers up and forms his combat body, giving 2 thumbs up as his middle eye glows._

_"DAN 10!"_

_8: Ultimate Water Hazard lands by his jetpack and pinches his claws._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_9: Ultimate Snare-Oh lashes his arms out as Energy surges through them as his snakes follows while 1 fires a green beam_

_10: Ultimate Big Chill phases through the number, freezing it in a instant and zooms near the camera._

_"DAN 10!"_

_U. Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

_The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

_Dan gave a a fistbump to both of them._

_The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

_He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

At the crack of dawn outside a huge warehouse store called 'Biggie Box' Team Tennyson were drowsy. Except for the alien boy himself, who was really excited. "Dan…." Kate groans as Max sips on a cup of Coffee. "Why are up at Dawn in front of this store?" "Every year, Biggie Box puts out exclusive items that can only be bought during this one hour sale!" The big sister questions with a raised eyebrow. "And what is so important for you to wake up this early?"

Dan glees with cupped hands as he fantasizes. "Today: I will own the Sumo Slammer Mojo Dojo Playset! And it will be awesome!" _"Hey, kid! Tired of playing with that piece of string?" "Yep." Then you need the Sumo Slammer Mojo Dojo Playset! Lifelike interior. Practiced dummies with real Kung-Fu action! Samurai Swords! Secret Trap door with real fire! You'll be the happiest boy in the world!" _The bubble fades away as Dan sighs out. "I'll be the happiest boy in the world…"

"It's just a toy, Dan. Happiest can't be bought with money." Max spoke out as Kate adds in. "He does make a point, dude. You're getting worked up over a little toy." Dan frowns with crossed arms.

The Store Manager gazes at the crowd in dread. "It's time." He puts on protected gear and a helmet, setting his Megaphone to 'Armageddon' mode before walking out to the demanding crowd. "Before we open, please read the following rules." 2 man brought a big paper of the rules as the crowed groans, booed and jeer at it. "No shoving, running, powerwalking." The man deadpans after a bit. "Failure to follow them will result in suspension of all Biggie Box membership Club Card Benefits, including all sales." The crowed reluctantly calms down.

Just then, a familiar limo shows up as a butler opens the back door. "Took ya long enough." "Billy Billions." Dan glares out. The rich kid walks on a red carpet and heads straight towards the manager. "Welcome, Mr. Billions." The boy heads straight to the front of the line, much to Dan's annoyance. "Hey, Billions! Back of the line!" "I'm afraid not, Dweeb." He snaps his fingers as his butler opens a gold suitcase, showing a very shiny card.

"See, one of the many perks of my Chrome-plated, triple Palatium, Double diamond, Membership card is that I can go to the front, automatically." The manger bows before. "It would be my honor to hold your shopping list, Master Billy." "No. That won't be necessary. I'm just getting one item: The Sumo Slammers Mojo Dojo Playset." "WHAT!?" Dan screams out in fury.

"And, I will be in out in no time with my new rocket skates." Billy demonstrates his new footwear as he rolls away as Dan glares at his rich rival. "This calls for something Strong and speedy." Dan dials in his roller of an alien. "Old Cannonbolt while show Billions a thing or 3!" Max points out. "Dan, I don't want you to-" RING The clock reads 5 as both Grandpa and sister saw Dan went in and transformed behind some things, rolling after Billy. "-use the watch for a toy…"

* * *

"WHERE ARE THE TOYS!?" Both rivals asked a map guy. "Aisle 10036." They both raced off! As both opponents raced and swerved through the massive store, Billy saw a pile of cans, knocking it over as Cannonbolt trips on them, but made a recover as Billy rolls down one way while the alien went another. Cannonbolt stops and looks at the signs. "Aisle 8842! Getting close!" He rolls away as Billy complains. "Why is this store so big?!"

* * *

Kate reads a map. "I can't believe how big this place is! It has 3 roller-coasters and a ferries wheel. "Max was a bit surprised at people fighting over items on sale. "People sure go crazy here on this sale." "What makes people act so insane?"

* * *

Cannonbolt was about to reach the toy aisle, but timed out, making Dan fell flat on his front. "Soo… Close! Almost there!" He rushes as fast as he could, just as Billy's rocket skates powered down. "What?! Great! Now I have to run like a peasant!" As both boys arrived at there Aisle, they were both shocked to see it empty with some wrappers on the floor. "WHAT?! ALL SOLD OUT!?" Billy exclaims as Dan adds in. "How is that even possible?! The doors just opened recently!?"

But, a familiar face crawls out of a shelf, holding the last play set in his hands. "The last Mojo Dojo playset!" Billy spoke in surprise. "Simon!? How did he get here?!" They both rushed up to the kindergartener. "Dan! Wow! I haven't seen you in like, a couple of weeks! Hey, have you ever caught Lighting bugs? My jar is so full, and I keep it in the fridge for safety reasons!" "Wooooowwwww… SO, unique. Anyway, I can't help but noticed that you got the last Mojo Dojo Playset on you." Dan grins out as Simon looks at the box in response.

"Yeah. I'm not into Sumo Slammers. But it is really cool! I really want to use my backpack to turn into a big robot and smash stuff! I was looking for the special batteries." Dan got an uneasy look, remembering the last time he had to handle Simon's backpack. As Dan tries to talk Simon out of it, Billy notices the pack and gets an idea.

"Say…. Is that a mark 2 Billion Backpack? Aren't they discounted for safety reasons?" Billy questions and then takes out a battery from his rockets. "I also happen to have a battery, right here as well! I'll even sign it! 'Billy Billions.'" As Billy holds the signed battery, Simon's eyes widened in awe.

"You're Billy Billions!? Oh, my gosh! You're my hero!?" "Say what?!" Dan cries in surprise. "My best friend and my hero at the same Aisle!? How great is this?!" Simon smiles, only to feel something. "Can we hold this off for a sec? I need to pee!" Billy quickly stops the 6 year old. "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Simon! Don't you want the battery?" "Oh, yeah!" Dan quickly interferes! Hey… Simon old buddy! Remember? That totally cool, non-smashing robot toy we talked about!" "Maybe later. I got to go!"

"Wait! Simon, if you don't give me that play set then…" Dan glances off to the side, trying to think of something. Just then, he remembered something back at the RV! He wasn't planning on sharing it, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "We won't play with it with my action figure collection!" Simon was in awed as he whispers out. "You have an action figure collection!? And you want me to play with you?! Okay!" He hands the box to Dan. "Thanks! See you at the checkout!"

* * *

As the kid runs off, he stops briefly to look at his prize. "At long last, my epic action figure battle Playset that I dreamed of is complete!" Just then, Billy skates by and grabs the set. "Hey!" "Sneaky move, Tennyson. I didn't think you could be a liar as well as a bad guy." Billy coly mocks as he skates past him. "I didn't lie, Billy! I really meant I wanted to play with him! And you're the bad guy, Billy!" Billy scoffs. "Please! Why would you want to play with that annoying, twerpish, taking brat? You were going to keep it to yourself. Besides, I'm just here to buy a Mojo Dojo Playset. And look! I have the last one."

Dan glares back as he gets angry. "NO! Because I learned my lesson from him! And speaking of empty promises, wasn't that battery you gave Simon dead?" "Of course it was dead! It's worthless, just like him." "Worthless?" Both 10-year olds glances back to see Simon with tears in his eyes as he holds a case of batteries. "Dan was right! You are a big Liar! You stole that Playset from my real friend! And I'm getting it back!" Simon declares as he places the batteries in, activating his backpack into mech mode.

Dan got a dread look. "Oh, no! Not again." "Ugg… The old model is ugly. I think I found another reason why they stopped making it." Billy scoffs as he dials his phone. "Jeeves? Come and get me out of—FOOT!" Billy quickly dodges a stomp, only to get launched from a kick into a movie bin, making playset lands nearby as Dan grabs it. "Got it!" The boy quickly notices Simon and runs, passing by TVs with the mad first grader on them. "Hey, Dan! That's my playset and I want it back!

"But, Simon! You don't like Sumo Slammers!" "I don't like you, ether! You're a liar like Billy!" Dan was surprised as he responds. "But… I'm not like Billy! I was being honest when I said we can play together!" But Simon wasn't convinced. "Was that the real story? Or did you made that up?" Dan looks at the box, guilt washing over as he sighs. "Yes. I did made it up at the last second. And your right: I AM a stinky friend. Simon, I'm—"

Suddenly, Billy knocks Dan aside, grabbing the set. "Hate to interrupt, dweebs! But I've got a playset to buy!" Billy skates off. Dan looks up as he groans. "Great! Now he's—" The boy notices a shadow and glances, up, yipping as he rolls to avoid Simon's foot. "I kind of deserved that."

* * *

Billy kept skating, only for Simon to appear. "Hey, big stinker!" The rich kid quickly turns, hiding behind a cloths rack, only for the big bot to lift it up. "I want my toy back!" "You don't even like Sumo Slammers!" "I want it back!" Simon demands. The chase was on again as Dan saw the destruction left. "I got to stop this before the people gets hurt or this place falls down!"

As Billy skates away, he saw some Jump ropes and gets an idea. He grabs one and and spins around the robot legs, tying them as he yanks back, causing it to falls down. "Have a nice trip! Hahaha! Got to love the classics." The rich kid skates away again, only to stop as something caught his interest. "Whoa… A 2-story refrigerator?! I have been looking for something to store my ice sculptures." Suddenly, Simon's Mech grabs him, hosting him up. "SIMON! Don't!" Both boys looks down at Dan. "Don't stope to his level! Or mine."

Simon stares at Dan, soften as he wonders if he was right? He wasn't sure if he should attack or listen. "HA!" Billy got free as he declares. "Like you losers can be like me! I'm one in a billon. Now, Hands off my playset, Tennyson! The spoiled kid declares as he fires the rocket fist, Making the kid hero leaps out of the way as it crashed against the fridges, setting off a domino effect that sent a bunch of shelves falling.

Dan exclaims in shock. "Oh, no! Come on! Give me something big!" He declares to the Ultimatrix as he slaps down on it. FLASH

* * *

Dan raises his arms as bandages starts covering him. He got engulfed as his head forms into a head dress of the black and green color as his face became a plate with green eyes. His right arm does the same as a brace of the same color appears on it as it became long and lanky. His finger turns into strips as he clenches it. A collar and white arms bands from on his upper body as the symbol appears on the left one. His back faces the 4th wall as 4 tendril extends from it. He spins around and poses while his back tendrils moved around.

But it didn't stop there as the same energy surges on the watch, making a green wave wash over the mummy. His flat Face plate became more muzzle like as his head dress became flaps with black and green strips all over. The Ultimatrix appeared on his collar bone and has 4 spikes that are sharpened, and tentacle like in a spider shape. He felt his tendrils intertwin as the wave fused them into bigger ones with something formed on the ends. He grew small back claws on his hands and feet as he felt his wrappings became more durable and stronger, while feeling a powerful energy coursing in him and through the wrappings.

* * *

Snare-oh looks at himself in amazement. His wrappings are now white as the gold belt is now green and his waist clothing now all black with gold accents. 2 bandages now ties it all together as his braces and graves now have 3 small green lines that are jagged. But they also has green electricity surging through them. His hands and toes now has black claws. He collar now is all green with 3 black strips, one on each shoulder and one in the middle, that has the Ultimatrix Symbol on it. His head dress now has flaps that moves while his flat face plate has changed into a dog like one with 2 golden ears, snout and eye are while the bottom is all wrappings. He has a golden cobra accessory on top of his head with emerald eyes, while the dress color is all black with multiple smaller green strips with the bottom is gold. He has big green 'eye' shoulder pads with gold outlining. He was a feet taller and a bit more buff as well. He looks back, and to his surprise, sees 2, big tendrils with golden snake heads on the ends. He was more surprised that there emerald eyes blinked and hissed red tongues as they are alive.

Whoa! Talk about doing the Egyptian thing!" Ultimate Snare-oh exclaims. The screaming people got his attention, making him remember that it's hero time! He swings up to the rafters, spying 2 sets of toppling shelves. He lunges his back tendrils, making the snakes roared as they opened there fang filled mouths and grabs each one. Then, with a mighty tug, righted them back with impressive strength.

"Wow! I take back almost every bad thing about snakes!" Ultimate Snare-oh chimes as he strokes one of his heads. Just then, 2 more shelves caught his attention. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

At the Checkout, everyone was busy when a rumbling got there attention, making them glance up too see 2 large shelves tipping over. Everyone screamed as they braced themselves! But, as the stuff fall, some wrappings grabbed them, making them glace up too see Ultimate Snare-oh, stretching his body between the 2 shelves, pushing his limits. "GRRRRRRRR!"

Suddenly, one oh his arms tired off, making him stumbled for a bit before recovering. "Come on, Snakes! Do your stuff!" He makes the heads bite the railing, making energy surges through the tendrils, but it was a losing battle! "Kate! I can't hold this forever! Get Everyone out!"

But, Brian merely said. "Simon, help him out so we can leave." Simon appears, using his mech's strength to push one shelf back into place as U. Snare-oh did the same to the other. The mummy lands, resting as the mech approached. "Thanks, Simon. You are a true friend." "I know. I hope you learned something." They both transformed back as Dan smiles. "Yep!"

"I hope you learned something, too Tennyson!" They both glance back at Billy, holding the playset. "That I always win!" The rich kid lands in front of the Checkout. "Charge this to my card." The rich boy smirks out with crossed arms, only for it to drop as the Manager spoke. "I'm sorry, sire. It appears you violated numerous rules for the sale. Your membership has been revoked." "WHAT!?" The man takes to Playset toa vault to be locked. "And since the sale is over, this will go back to the vault until next year." Billy grits his teeth as his eye became bloodshot, all while Dan smirks with his hands in his jacket. "RRRAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGG!"

Billy stomps away and got in his Limo, driving away as Dan and Simon watches. "I'm sorry about you not getting the Playset. I know you wanted it." Dan smiles back at the kid. "It's okay. I can wait until next time. Beside, happiness can't be bought. Right, Grandpa?" "What was that?" Max mumbles as he and Kate stares at there new things in glee.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan 10 Reboot S2 Ep 4: Bon Voyage

* * *

_Intro:_

_A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

_The__ camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

_He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

_The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Ultimate Humungousaur, who pumps his fist while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk, aiming a cannon and fires a missile._

_A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

_"Dan 10!"_

_2: Ultimate Heatblast ignites a fire ball in 1 hand while is other morphs into a magma cannon with lava drooling out of it.._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_3: Ultimate XLR8 zooms into the right and speeds off in a blink, leaving behind green lightning._

_4: Ultimate Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a laser blade while 3 floating crystals hovers near him._

_"DAN 10!"_

_5: Ultimate Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

_"Dan 10!"_

_**"Dan 10."**_

_6: A shadow figure shows with a question mark on it_

_7: Ultimate Grey Matter hovers up and forms his combat body, giving 2 thumbs up as his middle eye glows._

_"DAN 10!"_

_8: Ultimate Water Hazard lands by his jetpack and pinches his claws._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_9: Ultimate Snare-Oh lashes his arms out as Energy surges through them as his snakes follows while 1 fires a green beam_

_10: Ultimate Big Chill phases through the number, freezing it in a instant and zooms near the camera._

_"DAN 10!"_

_U. Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

_The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

_Dan gave a a fistbump to both of them._

_The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

_He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

At Blue Bare bay, The Tennysons were on a voyage with the S.S. Pettigrew. "I can't believe that we're on the maiden voyage of the S.S. Pettigrew! Isn't this exciting?!" Kate exclaims in glee as her brother leans on the railing, looking sluggish. "Yeah….." "This boat is the latest in seafaring technology: It has room for 70 cars and 800 passengers. It's completely solar powered and has other renewable energy sources! Able to reach speed of 80 knots and it's hull is pretty much indestructible!"

Max walks over with a bowl. "And the Chili here is amazing!" Kate exclaims her hands on hips. "Grandpa… This is a huge achievement for this ship." "Sorry, pumpkin. Can't help myself. But this does take me back. I remember my first boat ride on the original Queen of the sea: The S.S. Manby. In fact, there she is!"

Both for them gazes out to see an old, steam ship at town. "That's a Queen of the sea?" "She was. Until they decommission her when I was in my 30's. I still have great memories. Like this!" Max took out an old photo of a 10 year-old him in a sailor outfit, smiling. "This was me when I was on it for the first time. Ahhhh…. Those were great times." Kate gazes at the photo, trying to process what her Grandfather showed her when she notices something. She notices a man in the back, looking at her Grandpa. "Hey… who's that in the background?" "I don't know. But there's something about him. I think we seen him before, but I can't remember where."

But, Dan interrupts by tossing his cookies over the ship, getting green as he wipes his mouth off. "Dan's a bit seasick. Don't worry, bucko! Just another hour and we're back on land." "You know, I did read that looking at the horizon can help seasickness. So, if you focus—" But Dan interrupts with a smile, already suggesting something else. "Turn into an alien? Great idea, sis! I know which one!" "Dan! Wait! I meant—" FLASH

* * *

Dan raises his arms as bandages starts covering him. He got engulfed as his head forms into a headdress of the black and green color as his face became a plate with green eyes. His right arm does the same as a brace of the same color appears on it as it became long and lanky. His finger turns into strips as he clenches it. A collar and white arms bands from on his upper body as the symbol appears on the left one. His back faces the 4th wall as 4 tendril extends from it. He spins around and poses. "Snare-oh!"

* * *

Kate got a straight look as Max raises an eyebrow. "And does that help at all?" "Yep!" Snare-oh eye smiles. "And the best part is I can't throw up anymore because Snare-oh has no stomach! I'm feeling…." Just then, Nausea start filling the mummy making him hold his waist as he leans over and barfs, by opening his face plate up and spewing out a lot of bandages on a elder woman's hat, somehow making it into a bow. Snare-oh looks and gasp in shock. "Mam! I am so sorry!" "Oh…. This a cute bow! Thanks young man." The elder walks off.

"Ooohhhh….." Snare-oh times out, making Dan groans. "Turning alien didn't work at all!" Max merely comments. "Huh? Who would have thought that an alien mummy with no organs can throw up at all?" Kate rolls her eyes and stands next to Dan. "Like I was saying, just look towards the horizon. If you focus on stuff in front of you, you'll stay sick." Dan leans on the railing, trying to do what Kate says. "How is this helping?" But just then, a rumbling got his ears, making him glace down at a big shadow. "What's that?" As the Tennysons lean over, a giant metal tentacle shot up, slamming on the boat as a familiar machine rises up. "THE CLOCKTOPUS!?"

"Mahahaha! Behold world! Steam Smythe rises with my revitalized Clocktopus! I am here to declare—" Just then, the steampunk villain was surprised by one of the passengers. "Tennyson!?" "STEAM SMYTHE! How many times do I have kick your rusty old can to the junkyard until you finally get the message!?" Dan narrows out as the man ponders. "Why is that I run into him, every time I do something like this?! Are you following me?! Never mind! I'll just destroy you with this modern annoyance!"

The man pulls the lever, making one tendril send Dan flying overboard. "Dan! I got you!" Kate exclaims as she throws a life preserver near the boy. "I can swim, you know!" "Oh, right. Sorryyyyyy!" The Clocktopus then latches on the ship, making it tilt downward as Steam Smythe exclaims. "This so called 'New Queen of the sea' goes down without a fight! Proving once and for all that my beloved, S.S. Manby is the true ruler of this bay! A vessel that comes from a time where things are built to last."

Luckily, as Kate and Max fell, a crystal platform caught them, making them gaze up at Diamondhead. "Wait! All of this for a junky tugboat?" "The S.S. Manby has more class then this floating abomination ever had!" As Kate gazes at the Steam Villain, a lightbulb went off! "Wait a sec!" She quickly dugs in her Grandfather's vest. "Kate! What are you—"

She got out the photo, pointing at the man and Steam Smythe. "Look! Steam Smythe looks like the man from the photo! He must be a relative!" "Wait… He doesn't look like that person. He IS that person on the boat when I was a child! But how is that possible? That picture was taken over 50 years ago. How on Earth did he not age a day?"

Diamondhead merely brushed it off. "Whatever! Here I go!" Only for his stomach to act up, making him tumble and roll down, quickly making platforms for civilians. The same old lady fell, making the crystal alien grabs her s he lands on the Clocktopus, leaping away from a tentacle. "Uh, oh! Lady! I'm about to…" He then barfed up crystals, making them into a necklace. "Ohhh! Wait until I show this at Bingo!"

Diamondhead quickly leaps up, hopping from platform to platform as he sets the lady down near a bunch of other people, safe and away from the action. But as he returns, he timed out, making a tendril grabbed him. "HA! Behold, Tennyson! The big final! Watch as it approaches!" Steam gestures to a balloon of his carrying something, going at slow-ish speed.

"Soon, this modern monstrosity will be reduce to shards!" Dan merely groans. "Does it have to go slow?" "It's making record time, mind you!" Dan puffs his cheeks out as he groans out. "Can we get on with it? Before I spew out my own organs?" "Hmmm… You make a point. Very well!" Smythe opens his top hat, making a crow with a monocle and matching hat flies out. "Go! Astro-crow!"

The bird flies, off, reaching the balloon and pushing a button to release a swarm of robot Piranhas. "What the?!" "Yes! Your eyes don't deceive you! Behold! My Steam powered Piranhas! With jaws strong enough to tear this flash monstrosity to smitheries! Didn't see that, didn't you, Tennyson?" "Whoa. I really didn't see that coming at all."

But, Dan groans as another episode hits him, making him spew all over the tendril, much to Smythe's disgust. "Did you just relieved your lunch all over my machine?! How disgusting!" The tendril lets go of the boy as it plunges into the water.

Dan groans as he sat up. "I'm too sick to be a hero." But Kate and Max comforts him. "Dan. I know it's hard to focus when you're not feeling right. But it's like Kate said: Tune out the little things and focus on the big picture." Max and Kate smiles as Dan through about. "Like… looking at the horizon?" "Yes! Exactly like that, bro." "Okay!" Dan stands up and stares out to sea, trying to focus as hard as he can.

At first, it looks like it won't work. But…. "Hey. I feel better!" "You sure, kiddo?" "Yeah! And I'm ready to kick some butt! Time to fuel the fire!" Dan grins out as he selects Heatblast's icon. FLASH

* * *

Dan holds his left arm as red rocks starts covering it, making them spread to his head and rest of his being. His legs starts emitting fire as the rocks burst away, revealing a lava and magma rock made, pair of legs with 2 sharp-claw like toes with a back one. His arms did the same as they became enlarged and the same as his legs, followed up with tilted shoulder pads rocks. His head burst frees as Heatblast grins.

Just then. The same energy surges on the symbol, making the evolution wave spread through Heatblast as he got bigger and bulkier. His hands became claws as 2 flames appears on his arms. His face plate changed as a green eye in the forehead flashes, finishing the transformation.

* * *

Heatblast in now bigger and buffer, having grown a couple of feet. His rocks have darkened a bit, having been reinforced with silicon. His fire became orange as the flame on his head became bigger and longer. He has 2 volcanoes on his shoulders, that have flames coming out of them. His hands became more claw-like as his feet became covered in rock as well, with 2 sharp claws for toes and a back one on his heel. His knees has spikes as small rocks appears on his knuckles. His face plate looks more demonic like, having 2 fangs on both top and bottom jaw. He chin became pointed along with his cheek plates. He has 4 horns now with a with a 5th between the inner horns. He lastly has the Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach, having gained spikes that tentacle like.

"OH, YEAH! All fired up!" U. Heatblast exclaimed, unaware of his feet starts smoking the wooden deck. "DAN!" The alien looks down, only to be surprised on how his evolved fire is affecting the ship. He quickly rush and leaps off the ship, just as rock and fire on his back made 2 large wings that propels him upward. "Sorry! Guess I'm too hot to handle! Hahaha! And check out this wings! Talk about firepower."

Just then, Ultimate Heatblast notices and dodges some tendrils, making him glare back. "Right! Eyes on the prize!" He declares as he flies above. He managed to dodge a few strikes and counter with fire balls, which are bigger and hotter than before. He managed to land a direct hit, engulfing the machine in smoke. "Yeah! Bullseye!"

Only to be surprise that it barely dents the machine! "Foolish fire creature! My machines feeds on flames!" U. Heatblast dodges another tendril as he narrows his eye sockets. "Okay! No more Mr. nice-" Suddenly, as he points his left finger at him, his hand retracts, forming into a cannon, much to his surprise, and fire a ball of lava and magma, knocking The Clocktopus away from the boat.

U. Heatblast gazes at his cannon in shock as magma leaks out. "What the heck was that!?" Max spoke in surprise as Kate answers. "Whoa! Did you see that?!" "Ultimate Heatblast must have Magma cannons now! ULTIMATE HEATBLAST! USE YOUR LAVA CANNONS TO FIGHT STEAM SMYTHE!" "That I can do!" The evolved alien responds back as he narrows his eyes.

He holds both cannons out and fires out a stream of lava and magma, bathing the top part of the machine in it as it starts melting. "No! My beautiful gears and cogs! My machines maybe be fireproof! But not Lava proof!" Steam Smythe was grabbed by U. Heatblast as he flew above. "Gaah! Unhand me, brute!" "Looks like your plans are all washed up! No! Wait! I got a better one! Hey! Hope you like seafood! No hold on! Looks like your ship has sailed!"

But as chuckles, his stomach went off, making him vomit up a ton of lava that splashed all over the robot piranhas, engulfing them in molten rock as they sank to the bottom.

* * *

Later, The Rust Bucket was on the road as Steam Smythe was sent to a modern maximum security prison, much to his misfortune. "You know, I don't want to admit it, But Kate's 'look to the horizon talk actually work! So…. Thanks…. For just this once!" Dan adds in as he sat next to Kate, making the girl chuckles as she socks her brother's arm. Max smiles at his Grandkids having a good time. But as he kept driving, he can't help but wonder: How did Steam Smythe, a man from his childhood, survived and didn't age at all? Maxwell has a feeling that they'll find out someday.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan 10 Reboot S2 Ep 5: Screamcatcher

* * *

_Intro:_

_A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

_The__ camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

_He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

_The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Ultimate Humungousaur, who pumps his fist while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk, aiming a cannon and fires a missile._

_A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

_"Dan 10!"_

_2: Ultimate Heatblast ignites a fire ball in 1 hand while is other morphs into a magma cannon with lava drooling out of it.._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_3: Ultimate XLR8 zooms into the right and speeds off in a blink, leaving behind green lightning._

_4: Ultimate Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a laser blade while 3 floating crystals hovers near him._

_"DAN 10!"_

_5: Ultimate Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

_"Dan 10!"_

_**"Dan 10."**_

_6: A shadow figure shows with a question mark on it_

_7: Ultimate Grey Matter hovers up and forms his combat body, giving 2 thumbs up as his middle eye glows._

_"DAN 10!"_

_8: Ultimate Water Hazard lands by his jetpack and pinches his claws._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_9: Ultimate Snare-Oh lashes his arms out as Energy surges through them as his snakes follows while 1 fires a green beam_

_10: Ultimate Big Chill phases through the number, freezing it in a instant and zooms near the camera._

_"DAN 10!"_

_U. Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

_The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

_Dan gave a a fistbump to both of them._

_The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

_He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

In a hidden location, Hex is meditating as he sat on a mountain top, surrounded by mystic rocks. As a ring of red magic glows around him, a vision of a part of a remote town on Earth appears before the Master Magician, making his glowing eyes widened. "Finally…. After all these years."

* * *

It was lunch time for the Tennysons. Except Grandpa kept passing burger place after burger place with a smile for some reason. "Grandpa! We passed the 3rd Burger place! What's the deal?!" "Yeah! This hero need some food in his belly, stat!" Dan whines as well as Max responds. "Don't worry, kids! It will be worth it! Here we are!" The RV stops in front of a fancy restaurant. "Wow! You're taking us to a fancy restaurant, Grandpa?!" Kate exclaims in all, only for Max to chuckle. "No! It's down here, actually."

Max walks down an Alleyway with the kids following behind, although they were both creeped out by the place. They both peek out of a corner as they whisper. "No way we're eating in this creepy alley!" "It's either this or eat what's growing in your side of the RV, bro!" "HEY!" They both catches up to Max, who is standing by a door. "Are you sure we're in the right place, Grandpa? I saw a pretty big rat back there." "And is it me or did it have a tattoo!?"

Max merely knocks on the door, making a viewport slides opens. "Password?" "Avocado." The door opens as they all went inside, only for the kids to be surprised by a burger restaurant. "Hey! It's a burger joint!" They both smelled the place, being drawn by the food's smell. "Yeah! And it smells really awesome!" Dan exclaims as they went to the counter. "Welcome to 'Bistro Incognito', kids! This place is so exclusive, I had to make reservations 4 months ago. 3 menus, pleas."

"We don't do menus." The kids groans as the employees are the 2 guys from the forest." "Ugg…. These guys?!" "The menus are edged into the Countertops." Kate glances down, only to deadpan. "There heliographs, genius." "There's also Kid menus with pictures." "Oh, that will work." Max said as all 3 gazes at the choices.

Dan kept mumblings as he scrolls down. "Let's see… Nope. Nope. Too veggie, blaugh! No slime for me, thanks! Hmm… I like Meat, but that's way too much for me. OMG! They have a deep-fired chocolate Cheeseburger rolled in rock candy!" He exclaims in awe. "Will that be with or without sprinkles?" "With sprinkles." Dan squeals out in awe.

After a bit, there food was served. "Okay! I have a Squid and Squash Burger. A double veggie patty with the works and swiss cheese. And lastly, a deep-fired chocolate Cheeseburger rolled in rock candy with added sprinkles. And fries for the sides and 3 medium drinks: Cola for the senior and Root Beer and Sprite for the kids." "It's… so beautiful. " Dan gasps out with tears at his burger, fires and drink.

"Do not attempt to eat this burger without the proper utensils." The big guy said as he hands Dan a mini hammer and chisel, much to his confusion. "If you need anything else, I'm busy!" Kate and Max dives into their meals, enjoying the food and drink. Dan glances at the tool and merely drops them on the counter.

The boy licks his lips as he holds his burger up and brought it to his mouth and chomps down it. But, something was wrong as his eyes shrunk to pinpricks as he drops his burger on his plate, frozen as he felt something that was coursing through his head: unbearable pain!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams so loudly, everyone froze and jumped up briefly as they all turn towards him. Dan holds his mouth as he sat on the floor, whimpering as a tear escapes his eye. "What was that?!" Dan points at his mouth, making Kate whips out her phone.

"All right. Let's see the damage." Dan opens his mouth, only for Kate to recoil in horror at his teeth! "Holy jeeze! That has got to be an A-class cavity!" "Cavity!?" Dan mumbles out as Max comforts him. "Well, you have been hitting the sweets a lot, Dan. Guess it finally caught up." "No way!" Kate crosses her arms in deadpan as she snarks. "Oh, really?! What about the time with Humungousaur?!"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Humungousaur licks several cones of Ice Cream in his big hands as some kids cried about being sold out. _"Or the time with Diamondhead?" _Diamondhead lays underneath several candy machines as he made a crystal construct diverts them all to his mouth. _"Or the time Greymatter want a really big piece of cake?" _Dan grins at his slice of chocolate cake in the Rust Bucket, transforming into said alien as he holds his fork with a big grin.

**(Flashback)**

* * *

Dan ignores them as he got back up. "I'm… sure it's… not that bad." But was proven wrong as he tries some fries, only to hold his cheek in pain. "As much I like to hear your screams of anguish, it's making the customers very unhappy. May I suggest the dentist next door to fix your teeth?"

The Tennysons were outside a door next to the burger joint. "This is weird." "Hmm! The reviews of this place is actually really good! Listen to this: 'I thought I would never eat candy again. But this doctor fixed my teeth like magic!'" Kate reads off her phone. Dan groans and knocks on the door, opening it up as the dentist himself was behind it. "Whoa! Was about to close up shop! What can I do for you?" "Fix… Tooth… Please!" Dan moans in pain.

"Sure! Let me see the damage." Dan opens his mouth, making the Dentist briefly gag, only to chuckle. "Just kidding! I've seen worst. Now come in and I'll get ya strapped to the old torture device! Still kidding!" The man walks in as Dan mumbles. "Really weird." The boy steps in, only to be surprised by all the artifacts and magical-looking things. "Really, really weird. Ow!" He rushes in as both Kate and Max enters. "Huh. Guess he's an adventures as well." Kate comments at the photos on the walls, showing the man all over the world.

* * *

At the back, Dan sat on the chair as the man got some tools ready. "Okay. Open wide for Mr. pointy." Dan whimpers at the pointy tooth drill as the man noticed. "Not a fan, huh? Well, just look at that crystal and it will calm you down." As the boy gazes at the pink crystal, it starts generating pink energy as Dan got a wide eye look to it, feeling hypnotized. In his mind, he was on a mountain top, atop of Cy-Dragon. "Cy-dragon! Am I glad to see you!" The Dragon smiles and roars out, taking flight as the kid holler in joy.

* * *

Back in the real world, the man was about to start drilling when Hex appeared in red smoke. "Uh… do you have an appointment?" "Only with destiny. The crystal is no trinket." Hex spoke as he spoke, unholy breaking Dan's control as he exclaims in shock. "What the… HEX!?" He quickly dodged an energy blast and slides to a stop.

"Whatever Hex is up to, guess it's time to stop him!" He quickly clicks the button, switching to Diamondhead's icon. FLASH "Yes! Got what I wanted! Okay, Hex! Time for the usually butt-kicking!" "Not this time." Hex was about to reach for the crystal, only for the alien to knock him back with some shards. "You fool!" Hex tries to punch him, but sprained his hand on the hero's right forearm, leaving him open for a left cross that sent him knocking off the crystal.

"Owwww!" Diamondhead cries out as he holds his right cheek. "What?! Even aliens get toothaches!? I thought Diamondhead's teeth were made out of Diamonds or something!?" Hex recovers as holds the crystal. "Behold! The true power of the crystal!" He then chanted a spell, making the object glows as it sent out pink waves of magic.

Diamondhead quickly knocks it upward as it sticks to the ceiling and then grabs Hex, only for him to chuckle. "Too late!" They were both teleported in a beam of light as the crystal morphs into a wormhole that is glowing pink. "Uhhh?" Can you 2 come in here for a sec?" The Dentist spoke to Kate and Max. "Is my brother's cavity getting worse?" "More like an interdimensional portal." "Say what?"

* * *

Diamondhead groans as he slowly wakes and gets up, only to see a dark cave with purple crystals. "What is this place?' "Welcome to my Nightmare Realm, Tennyson! He whirls back at Hex, standing in front of the giant portal. "Here: I can bring your fears to life! Observe!" He then starts chanting a spell at the portal. But the alien slams his hand on the ground, sending atrial of crystals that knocks Hex away.

"My turn!" He sends out a fissure as Diamondhead tries to counter, but his powers didn't work for some reason! "What the—" He fell through the large crack, quickly morphing his hands into spikes as he stabs onto the wall, sliding to a stop. "Here, I rule this realm! I will expand the portal of Nightmare until it engulfs the world! All will live in fear of me! Pity you won't be around to see it!" Hex sneers as suddenly, a Monstrous Snake head pops in front of Diamondhead! "But scream!" It roars loudly with flames in it's mouth, scaring Diamondhead off as he times out.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OFFF!" Dan grunts as he lands on the ground. "Ohhh… OW!" Dan cries out as he holds his cheek in annoyance. "Really?! Even Toothaches happen in Nightmare world!" But as Dan stood up, a large, many-headed, long necked shadow appears over him, making him glance back, only to widened in terror at a grinning, shaped fang, black and red skinned, 6-headed hydra monster with glowing red eyes glaring at him. "Eep."

* * *

Dan scream his head off as he kept running from the snake monster, who kept chasing and chomping at him. "I REALLY NEED XLR8 RIGHT NOW! OR BIG CHILL! WHICHEVER IS GOOD!" He quickly runs into a door and slams it shut, taking a minute to calm down. "Whew…. Man, I don't know what could be scarier than that?"

But as he glances up, he gasped in shock and horror at a chalkboard with lots of numbers on it. "Oh no! Not Algebra! My most hated subject in the world! Anything but that!" "Who would like to come up to the board?" Dan shrunk his eyes to pinpricks as he glances at an elderly woman with a hair bun, glasses and a ruler. "Mrs. Roline?! My 2nd grade teacher!?" "How about you, Mr. Tennyson!?" The woman whirls around and glares.

Dan freaks out as he kept pushing the button on the Ultimatrix, even slapping on the dial as well! "Come on! Recharge! Recharge! Recharge! Recharge! Recharge! Recharge! Recharge! Recharge!" Dan slapped down on it, only for the Gauntlet to break into scarp and falls off. Dan couldn't believe it! it's not possible! But as the boy knees down and touches the device, with sparks coming off as he gently picks it up, he realized the Ultimatrix has been destroyed! Dan lowers in sadness at not only losing his powers and aliens for good, but now, he's no longer Dan 10.

"Oh dear." He looks up as the teacher morphs into Hex. "I guess they don't make Alien devices like they used to, do they!?" Dan picks up the remains and runs out a window, heading into a maze of the crazy dream realm.

As Dan turns a corner, he screeches to a stop as the Hydra appears before him. "Ahhh!" He glances back to see another fear: Ghosts rounding another corner! "How am I supposed to fight without the Ultimatrix?! I can't take these things!" Dan runs as fast as he could down another way, going through another door, only to end up in a room with staircases all over the place! Like some sort of crazy painting.

He rushes towards another door, only for it to lead him to a fall, if not by grabbing the knob on the last sec! The boy tries to pull up, but couldn't, making him sighs out in despair. "It's hopeless. Without my aliens, I'm nothing now. I can't do anything good without the Ultimatrix."

"We wouldn't be so sure, Young Dan!" Dan lifts his head in shock, glancing back to see Cy-Dragon! Riding him is Batman and Ryu! "Batman! Ryu! Cy-Dragon!" The beast roars gently as it helps him abroad. "Hex has been using your fears to make you lose sight." The Street Fighter smirks as Batman nods. "Yes. He knows he can't beat you alone. That's why he brought you here to your worst fears: So he can make you fall for his trick and illusions." "But where there's bad dream, there's always good ones!"

* * *

Hex is chanting at the portal, ready to expend it over the world and trap everyone in it. "HEY! HEX!" "Uhh?" He glances back as Dan and his Dream people came charging in. "Meet my good dreams!" Cy-Dragon breathes fire, making the magician raised a shield, only for a right hook from the fighter to knock him away! Batman threw some Batarangs, only for Hex to disintegrate them

Cy-Dragon launches missiles as Hex sends out a wave to counter them. Ryu launches a Hadoken that blasts magician on his back. He stands up, only for the Dark Knight to kick him in the back with his grapple hook! "ENOUGH!" Hex screams out as he made a shockwave that blows all 4 away!

As Dan recovers, he gasp at seeing his 3 dream people laying down, struggling to get up! Dan was about to give up, only for Batman's words to ring in his head! '_Yes. He knows he can't beat you alone. That's why he brought you here to your worst fears: So he can make you fall for his trick and illusions.'_

Dan narrows his eyes in determination as he stands up. Hex chuckles as he walks through the smoke. "Pity you couldn't stop me, Tennyson. But without your Gauntlet, your nothing!" "WRONG! Hex, you've been trying to make me lose sight of who I am! But even with all my fears brought to life, one thing always remains the same: I don't give up on bad guy stopping! Never have and never will! You might seem powerful. But deep down, you're still the same magician jerk that has steal other magic just to be strong! So, I'm not afraid of you or your little tricks, anymore!"

Just then, the place starts becoming green, much to Hex's shock! "WHAT!? What's happening?!" "Sorry Hex! This place likes my dreams better than your lousy nightmares!" Dan smirks as his dream pals all recovered and stands behind him. "He's right, Hex! Dan's in control, now!" "Impossible! Go back to being afraid, child!" Hex roars out, only to be stunned by Dan merely thrusting his arm at the side as the Ultimatrix glowed green and flies out of his jacket, repairing itself as it reattaches to the child.

"Oh, I'm afraid! Of you being late!" He grins out as the Hourglass displayed Cannonbolt. "For a beatdown with Cannonbolt!" FLASH

* * *

Dan transforms into Cannonbolt in a second, but it didn't stop there as the same energies surged again and the green evolution wave washed over him! Cannonbolt's skin is now hard light metallic blue as his obese waist is now slimed up a bit. He has metallic segmented skin on his biceps and torso. His black chest line is gone as his feet now has black with longer iron claws. His forearm shells is now spiked as 2 large grayish spikes replaced his shoulder shells. His back shell now extends over his forehead and goes between his eyes. His claws are now bigger and sharper as his thigh shells moved to his knees. He lastly has a trail of spikes going down the middle on his back and the Ultimatrix's spiked dial on his chest.

* * *

"Or should I say, Ultimate Cannonbolt!" He grins out and then curls up into his ball, only it was now grey and has a row of spikes with 2 big ones on the side. He charges at Hex as he quickly made a bunch of stone walls appeared to block him. But Ultimate Cannonbolt was a lot stronger than his normal form as evidenced by him tearing and ripping through the rock walls like a Morningstar! Hex tires to blast him, but the beams reflects off him as the spiked ball charges while making holes in the ground. Hex tried a shield, only for to tear and shred through it, sending Hex flying away as he fades away.

"Great! He got away!" "Dan!" Ultimate Cannonbolt turns back to see the portal is shrinking! "Get out, kid! The portal's closing!" "Right! Got to go!" He rolls away as Batman spoke softly. "See you in your dreams, Daniel." The Ultimate alien launches up a rock ramp and heads straight through the vortex. "INCOMING!" He cries out as the humans on the other side got out of the way as U. Cannonbolt lands on his feet with a thud. The vortex closed up as the Ultimate alien grins out. "Hey! Missed me?"

"Dan!" Kate rushed up, but stopped before hugging him on account of his spikes. "Glad to see you okay, kiddo!" "Yeah! And woah! Looks like Cannonbolt's Ultimate form is way spiker and more metallic, from the looks of things!" "I know right? OW!" He cries out as his tooth flares up, yet again! "Doc? Tooth?"

* * *

Later, Dan got out of the room, feeling more relieved. "Wow… that is much better!" "Now, be sure to brush twice a day and come back in 6 months for a checkup." "You know, Dan. You conquered a lot of fears today. Plus, you even discovered a new ultimate form as well. I'm pretty proud of you, little brother." Kate smirks out as Dan groans in annoyance. "Yeah! Except for snakes! Really hate snakes."


	6. Chapter 6

Dan 10 Reboot S2 Ep 6: Bomzobo lives

* * *

_Intro:_

_A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

_The__ camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

_He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

_The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Ultimate Humungousaur, who pumps his fist while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk, aiming a cannon and fires a missile._

_A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

_"Dan 10!"_

_2: Ultimate Heatblast ignites a fire ball in 1 hand while is other morphs into a magma cannon with lava drooling out of it.._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_3: Ultimate XLR8 zooms into the right and speeds off in a blink, leaving behind green lightning._

_4: Ultimate Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a laser blade while 3 floating crystals hovers near him._

_"DAN 10!"_

_5: Ultimate Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

_"Dan 10!"_

_**"Dan 10."**_

_6: A shadow figure shows with a question mark on it_

_7: Ultimate Grey Matter hovers up and forms his combat body, giving 2 thumbs up as his middle eye glows._

_"DAN 10!"_

_8: Ultimate Water Hazard lands by his jetpack and pinches his claws._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_9: Ultimate Snare-Oh lashes his arms out as Energy surges through them as his snakes follows while 1 fires a green beam_

_10: Ultimate Big Chill phases through the number, freezing it in a instant and zooms near the camera._

_"DAN 10!"_

_U. Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

_The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

_Dan gave a a fistbump to both of them._

_The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

_He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

Dan groans out in a line of the local DMV with his equally bored older sibling. "I'll probably be old enough to drive by the time this line is over." "I'm bored as well." They both noticed Max jingle keys at a trio of babies, laughing with them. "At least Grandpa is staying upbeat." The Elder turns and explains to his grandkids. "I know it is a long wait. But we can't continue on until I get my special vehicle license for the Rustbucket renewed."

"Wait! Why do you need a special license?" Kate questions with confusion. "Well, the Rust Bucket is a special Vehicle. Trust me when I say it can do stuff normal RVs can't." "NEXT!" Max smiles as he went up to the counter. "Oh, a strangely dressed gentleman elder. What can I do for you, gramps?" The rude man spoke out as Dan got annoyed while Kate rolls her eyes.

"Hello! I'm here to get my license renewed." The man merely scoffs. "I don't think you need a license for a horse and buggy, old man!" Max merely chuckles. "Heh. Looks like I walked into that burn." "SIGH.. Just fill out this form, geezer." Max got to work as Dan narrows his eyes at the man. "No one insults my Grandpa and gets away with it!" As the boy was about to speak out, Max stops him! "All done!" "Okay, your driving instructor is waiting out back."

Max walks out as Dan kept glaring at the rude man. As the Tennysons walk outside, Max spoke out. "Okay! While I get my test taken, I want you kids to stay by the DMV. And Dan, no alien messes, okay?" "Yeah sure, whatever." As they boy narrows his eyes further, they all met someone near the Rustbucket. A man in fancy suit and glasses, but his white skin and sharp teeth gave a familiar vibe.

"Hi! I'm Max! I'm here for my driving test." "A pleasure." The man shakes hands as he introduces himself. "The Name's Bomzobo. I'll be you visor and believe me; I take these tests seriously." Dan and Kate walks up. "Dan. I know what you are thinking and no!" "I have no idea what you are saying, Kate." As Dan kept his frown at the rude counter man, Kate notices Bomzobo.

Both adults enter the RV. "Let's get this show on the road!" "Yes! After all, special vehicle licenses are no 'Laughing' matter. Hehehe." The man closes the door as Kate spoke out. "Does that man gave a familiar vibe?" "No! I never saw that jerk until today." "No! The Instructor, doofus! I feel like we saw him before. But I can't remember."

But Dan was uninterested as he saw the man went in a bathroom, giving him an chance. to sneak away from Kate and hides behind. Dan hides behind some boxes as he transforms, becoming Water Hazard. "Time for payback! Man! Revenge is such sweet stuff! Tehehe!" He chuckles as he leaps on a file cabinet, next a vent and punches a hole in it. "If he's washing up! I can lend a hand!" He pumps out water, filling the washroom until it burst open with the man being carried away. He lands in the middle of the building as people starts laughing at him.

Water Hazard ducks behind some machines s he chuckles to himself, timing out. "Man! That was so epic! 'Washed up?' HA! I outdone myself!" "AAAHHH!" He glances back in surprise. "My clothes! My shoes! My hair! RUINED!" The man runs off, crying aa the people looks hurt. Dan merely shrugs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was still doing his test. "Left at this light." Max kept driving as Bomzobo writes down. "Left at the light. Right at the next light." Sure!" Max replies, only to stop at a red light. "Well, I guess that this will happen. "You know, I'm glad I'm doing this test. That way I can continue my road trip with the kids! Man, we had some great times on this road trip. We saw all sorts of places and did all sorts of things around the country. But we did have a few run ins with some bad people. And let me tell you, they were the worst! As my grandson, Dan would say."

Unbeknownst to Max, Bomozobo was starting to get angry for some reason, gritting his teeth while crushing his pencil. "But I'm just glad those alien heroes always shows up at the right time at the right place!" SNAP Max glances to the side at Bomzobo coughs. Check your mirrors, please." "Right! Max did that. "Let's see…. Side, check! Rearview, check!"

But as Max looks to the right, he saw Bomzobo holding a spiral device as he cackles. "That's right! Take a good long look." "I… don't…. understand…. What is your commend?" Max spoke out as his eyes became swirls. "let's drive! Hahahaha!" "Let's…. Drive." Max spoke as he floors it, making the RV take off!

* * *

"Ohhh man! That was epic hilarious!" Dan grins out like a monkey as he laughs at himself. "'Waaa! My shore! My hair!' That was so funny! HAHAHAHA!" Dan laughs for a bit before calming down, only to noticed Kate glaring at him. "What?" "Uggg! I can't believe you did that, twerp! You should have been a bigger man." "But… I was sticking up for Grandpa! Isn't that being the bigger man?" Kate facepalms in annoyance.

"Never mind! Look, just help me try to figure out what was up with that instructor?" "Well… to be honest, I kind of tuned everything out while I was waiting for revenge." Dan admits as he has his hands in his jacket. Kate rolls her eyes. "Figures…. But I did feel like we saw that man before. Especially that voice and white skin."

Just then, they heard a sound as they glanced back to see the Rust Bucket slides around the corner. "Hey, it's Grandpa!" But, The RV zooms past them as the kids briefly saw Zombozo inside. "Zombozo!" Dan exclaims in surprise as the RV kept steering out of control. "I knew that man looked familiar! He must be trying to get Grandpa arrested! Dan!"

The boy grins as he activates the Gauntlet, selecting Big Chill. "Already on it! Time to put the big freeze on this test." FLASH

* * *

Ice grew from the device and engulf the child, breaking away as Big Chill shows up! But the same evolution event happened as the same wave engulfed the move, changing him as well!

* * *

"Ultimate Big Chill!" Big Chill's evolved state looks kind of the same, only the wings and antennae have a flame design. His elbows and knees have points and he has a extra toe between the front ones. His fur became yellow as his eyebrows have the same flame design. The Ultimatrix is now on his chest, which is now a bit buffer. He lastly has patch of Dry ice on his hands and thighs.

"Why did you yell it out?" "Felt like the need to." U. Big Chill took off, going after the Rust Bucket. He noticed an old lady walking in front of it, unaware until the evolved moth alien rescued her and then a dog before going after it. "What is going on?" He questions as he flies close. "Grandpa! Grandpa? Grandpa?!" He cries out, only for Max to ignore him. He briefly got shocked when Zombozo appeared. "Whoa! Creepy clown!"

"Oh, Max. Make a slight right." "Yes, master." He tries to knock away the alien, but he merely phased through it to the other side, making the clown groan in annoyance. "Oh, right. That phasing trick." U. Big Chill passed the roof and kicks him away, folding in his cloak. "Got to love sneak attacks!" As Zombozo fell down, several stuff flies out of his jacket, which knocks the hypno device off.

"Uhh… What?" Max questions as he comes too, only for Zombozo to use him as a shield. "Grandpa!" 'What's the matter, can't trust your aim, sharpshooter?" Big Chill narrows his eyes as formed ice maces on his hands, only they were made of Dry ice and expelled fumes that the 2 humans noticed. "Uggg… Dan! Did you forget to clean your socks again? "Oh man! This reeks!"

But, The RV knocks against a light pole, sending all 3 tumbling around as a remote fell on Max. As the RV speeds by the DMV, Max was knocked out, groaning as he sat up and rubs his head. "Grandpa! Are you okay?!" "I'm fine! But Dan's fighting Zombozo." "And the Rust Bucket is still going out of control! What do we do?" Max notices the remote and smiles. "Remember how I mention the Rust Bucket can do thing no normal vehicle can't. Well, it's time I showed you."

* * *

Zombozo grins as he got out a pair of rubber chicken nunchucks, grinning while doing some moves with it. But the alien was not impressed. "Really? You need new material." He then uses his breath move, only for fire to breath out! But when it hit Zombozo, he flashed frozen with a stunned look. "Whoa! Fire that turns into Ice?! Is that even possible?!"

* * *

"Got into the remote override system!" Max exclaims as he watches from the mini-screen. "Meaning?" Kate questions with confusion. "Meaning this test is over!" He pushes a button, making the RV break to a still. The cops gathered around, only for Ultimate Big Chill to come out with Zombozo in custody. The Moth hands the clown over as a cop comments. "You know, you weird freaks are all right with me!" "Freak?! I'm not a freak! I'm an alien Superhero!" Ultimate Big Chill flies off as the man spoke to himself. "Looked like a freak to me."

* * *

Later, Dan was walking with Kate. "I guess that teaches Zombozo a lesson about seeking revenge." Just then, she notices the man from before about to pass them. "Hey, bro! This is your chance." Dan sighs as he knows what Kate was talking about. "Hey! Umm.. listen: Sorry about pranking you back there." "Oh. I'm sorry. You must be this tall to talk to me! HAHA! I kill myself." Dan growls like a tiger as Kate merely drags him by the hood. "Let it go, bro. Let it go."

"There you are." Max spoke out. "There sending someone new to test me." "Mr. Tennyson." The family turns to see Maurice, wearing a disguise while standing on Sydney's head. "Are you ready for your test? Sydney you numbskull! You dropped the pen!"

"Dan." The boy smirks as he clicks the Gauntlet. "On it, you 2." FLASH "Hey Sydney! Maurice!" Humungousaur grins as he cracks his knuckles while stomping towards them. Max and Kate smirks at each other. "Wait! Tennyson! Don't do anything rash! I can invoke your grandfather's license! Gaahhh!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dan 10 Reboot S2 Ep 7 : Assault on Pancake Palace

* * *

_Intro:_

_A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

_The__ camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

_He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

_The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Ultimate Humungousaur, who pumps his fist while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk, aiming a cannon and fires a missile._

_A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

_"Dan 10!"_

_2: Ultimate Heatblast ignites a fire ball in 1 hand while is other morphs into a magma cannon with lava drooling out of it.._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_3: Ultimate XLR8 zooms into the right and speeds off in a blink, leaving behind green lightning._

_4: Ultimate Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a laser blade while 3 floating crystals hovers near him._

_"DAN 10!"_

_5: Ultimate Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

_"Dan 10!"_

_**"Dan 10."**_

_6: A shadow figure shows with a question mark on it_

_7: Ultimate Grey Matter hovers up and forms his combat body, giving 2 thumbs up as his middle eye glows._

_"DAN 10!"_

_8: Ultimate Water Hazard lands by his jetpack and pinches his claws._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_9: Ultimate Snare-Oh lashes his arms out as Energy surges through them as his snakes follows while 1 fires a green beam_

_10: Ultimate Big Chill phases through the number, freezing it in a instant and zooms near the camera._

_"DAN 10!"_

_U. Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

_The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

_Dan gave a a fistbump to both of them._

_The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

_He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"Space Ranger, Dan Tennyson to Star Command: It has been days since our ship has crashed on a strange, uncharted primitive world! Although the locals are friendly, there food supplies on the other hand, are the opposite. In fact: They might as well be downright deadly. I'm going to starve!" Dan cries out.

The boy is now wearing a space suit/armor that is colored green with white and mixtures of purple. He has purple buttons on the sides for a helmet that opens/closes and a green collar. He has white arms with a stickers on the upper ones. The left has a blue sticker with a rocket and the letters 'SR' while the right has black and yellow with the word 'Laser' next to a red button. His lower right arm has a small light. His chest has a blue sticker with the words 'Space Ranger on the center while having a big red button on his left chest while his right one has 3 slim ones: red, yellow and blue. His back has a green and white jetpack with purple accents and the same laser sticker above the exhaust ports. 'Danger' and 'Jet Exhaust' were on them. His hands has purple tips while the finger jolts are speared by black binds, the same ones on his elbows and shoulders. He has a purple lines on where knuckles are. He has a blue and red belt around his waist with the rocket symbol on the buckle. He is wearing his normal pants and has matching boots that goes to his knees and has green toe accents and purple soles, while having black bindings in it.

"What seem to be the problem, young master Tennyson?" Max asked, dressed like a medieval fryer. "There's nothing to eat in this horrible place!" Dan argues as he closes the flap of his forearm, shutting of the made-up communicator. "But how can you resist the charms of Pancake Palace?" Max questions. Dan responds as he made a thought bubble, showing a different place called 'Way-out Waffles.'

"Because Pancakes are gross! I told you we should have gone to Way-out Waffles, instead! Why did you think I got out my Space Ranger outfit that I made with Grey Matter's brains and Upgrade's tech!?" He pushes a button on his left chest as a heroic voice box spoke out. "_Space Rangers, to the rescue_!" "Besides, who want to be stuck in the dark ages when you can have alien bugged-eye waiter abductors! And If you agree to there experiments, all the delicious waffles you can asked for!"

The bubble disappear as Dan firmly states. "Waffles aren't just a food, Grandpa. There a path to a better tomorrow!" "Ahhh…. But today is not about the future. Today is about us marshals supporting one of our kin as she wages war for the glory of the house: Tennyson!" Just then, the lights shuts off as trumpets were played. "The contest is starting!"

"T_oday is the finals of 'The Feudal Flapjack feast!' Hosted by Pancake Palace!_" Dan glances up to see the announcers from the wrestling tournament, now donning jester hats. "Aren't those guys from the wrestling tournament?" "_An Impressive party of combatants gathered this year!_"

5 people enters onstage as Kate, donned in a cloak, is one of them. She then chuckles as she tosses off her robe, revealing her hair is now in a bard, with a blue streak and a snowflake-like crown. She is wearing a dark-blue and ice colored witch outfit with howling white wolves and snowflakes decorating it. Her dress has a leg revealed to her knee and icicle-like-heels. She has a sparkling cyan-blue cape down to her lower back. She has her earring and gloves and makeup, only she now has a collar in the same style with tiny ice spikes around.

"BEWEAR!" She cries out as she holds out a staff that is colored blue and white with a ice crystal on the point, surrounded by 4 more, giving it a star appearance. "I am the mighty Ice Sorceress of the northern mountains! I shall give my Flapjacks the meaning of the word 'Frostbite'!"

Max applauded as Dan rolls his eyes. "Oh! That's Kate. Greetings, young snow witch of far off lands!" "Whatever! If they starting throwing Pancakes at us…" Dan pushes the side button, making a helmet seal around his head. "…this baby came prepared!"

Kate turns around, only to bumped into a large hooded figure! The girl wasn't sure, but something about him was familiar. "_Now, Bill. What will bestowed on the victor, today?" "Simple! A lifetime supply of pancakes!_" All 5 sat at a large table as Kate whips out a fork and knife, twirling them as she got a look of determination.

_"These are Pancake Palaces' famous flapjacks! Created by its secret recipe, that was conjured up by the wizards of the kitchen, it has been protected by the mighty King Brunch for centuries." "Look! Bill! It's! It's! Your majesty._" Steve bows as a man in a King Brunch outfit and oversized head approaches from a balcony. "_Now, the rules are simple: Eat! Until you're the last one standing!_" "_That's right, Bill! So, with the king's blessing…._" "Breakfast is served!" He declares, making the contest start

All 5 contestants starts chomping and chewing at their food. "_Looks like things are really getting intense! Sir Crag is up to his old tricks with the classic dunking trick." "But look at the ice Sorceress! It looks like having a wolf fits her as an animal companion! She is tearing those pancakes apart!"_ "_Ohhh! The hammer move by the Blacksmith! Very appropriate!" "But, it looks like Robin food is doing well." "Say! What is the Executioner doing? He seems to be absorbing them into a straw!" "Indeed! He's drinking his Pancakes._" Steve comments to his partner as the Executioner keep slurping with a big funnel straw!

Max, on the other hand, is feeling strange. "Something isn't right! How can one person eat that many pancakes at once? With a straw no doubt." Dan raises his helmet as he comments. "Uhh… I think the bigger question is how can anyone eat pancakes at all!?"

"Dan. Look. I know you might not like this. But I think it's worth checking out." Dan smiles as he realizes! "You're right! The sooner we can finish this! The sooner we can get out!" Dan ducks down and flips open his left panel, revealing the Ultimatrix inside. "Mission accepted!" FLASH

Grey Matter leaps onto the table. Hopping onto a servant's hat, he rode close to the stage table and hops down, undetected. He went underneath the cloth, only to find a tube coming from the Executioner to a hole in the floor. "Hmm… So this person is not eating the Pancakes, but transferring them through an underground tube system! Perhaps by following the connections, I can discover the source of this dishonest line!"

He crawls down the hole and moves along the tube, going through an air vent to a hallway. "The Storage room! Let's get some answers!" He cries as he runs as fast as he could, but was shocked at seeing a giant white blob on the ceiling with a tube in the bottom. "WHAT IS THAT UGLY CREATION!?" "What's the matter, Tennyson? Don't you like Pancakes!" Maurice spoke, sporting a wizard outfit his size, from the shadows. "Maurice! Only you can do something this foul and monstrous! And I'm willing to guess that's Sydney out there, too!"

"Correct! Allow me to demonstrate my newest invention!" He pushes a remote button, making the blob spit out a gooey, multi-legged monster that is slightly bigger then Grey Matter. "Behold! My Infestoids! As we speak, Sydney is funneling pancakes through the tube, giving my machine to resources to make them! Once I get that recipe, I'll have an unlimited supply!" But just as things can't get worst, the alien's back dial begins beeping. "No! The Ultimatrix!" FLASH

Dan blinks as realized that he is bigger than the monster. "Oh, wait! I'm big again." He stomps his boot on it, splatting it as he was smug. "Hey, Maurice! Are you sure you—JUMPING JACK FLASH!" He cries in shock as the man-roach is on a pile of goo that is under his control. "That's right! Stop one, another take it's place, Danny! Or should I say, 10,000!" Dan quickly aims his right arm and presses the button. "HA! Eat laser!" Only for the bulb to blink as sound effects came out. "Oh, right. Grandpa won't let me have a real laser. Dang it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the blacksmith was carted out. "_Oh! And it's good night for the Blacksmith!" "That's right, Bill. He's calling it quits_." "MONSTERS!" They turn to see Dan running out, pointing behind him. "MONSTERS! THE PANCAKES ARE MONSTERS!" "We get it, Dan! You don't like Pancakes!" Kate annoying cries back as Dan stomps his foot. "No! I mean, literally monsters!" Just then, Maurice and his goo wave crashes in, smoldering Dan just as he shuts his helmet. Everyone scream as they got out to safety. "That's right! Bow before me, fools!"

"_Some sort of tiny man-roach wizard Is laying siege!" "But it's not stopping The Ice Sorceress and the Executioner! There going for glory!_" Dan struggles to get out as Max came to the rescue, wielding a bo-staff. "Hang on, Dan!" He rushed over, helping his Grandson out. "I told you we should have gone to Way-out Waffle!" Both males kept fending off the Infestiods as best as they could.

"I believe thou shall dial up a alien, young, strangely-dressed knight!" "Okay! But by the way, the 'ye old' accent is getting annoying!" Dan comments as he rushed off behind some stands and transforms. Ultimate Grey Matter hovers above as he gazes at himself. "Wait! Grey Matter again, but Evolved! Now this is more like it!"

Maurice rises up to the balcony as the man protect the chest. "I do respect the crown, but I must instant that you resigned that secret recipe, or I'll get medieval on you!" The king tris to uses his staff, only for it get broken apart! "Infestiods! Off with his—" ZAP! A green bolt blasted the goo, frying it as Maurice fell off the balcony, only for some new ones to catch him. "Maurice! How about take on a REAL genius!"

"So, it's a duel you want?" A swarm of Infestiods starts getting into a nearby suit of armor as Maurice removes the helmet, becoming the head. "Disgusting! How are you doing that?" U. Grey Matter ponders as he made his psychic body. "The King's recipe is the only substance with the perfect goo matter to create thousands of ever replicating infestiods! My infestiods can mold into any shape. With them, I can crack any locked safe on the planet! Gold, Money, Jewels! All mine for the taking!"

Both beings grabbed swords, dueling as they clashed metal and metal, brain against brain! But, U. Grey Matter notices Sydney, already using his super brain to figure out how to stop Maurice! "GRANDPA! THE TUBE!" Max looks back. "Cut off the tube!" "Oh, right!" Max checks under, only to be disgusted. "By the moon! That bandit is cheating!" He pulls it out, breaking it as Max yanks off Sydney's mask. "You've been de-tubed!" U. Grey Matter slashes off a leg. "The infestiods are slowing down. Sydney!" "Sorry! But you supply's been cut!" Kate briefly mentions as she kept eating. "Well, in that case…" Maurice turns and run to a spiraling staircase while Ultimate Grey Matter, disengaging his body, flies after him. "Get back here, you Troglodyte! Wait! Why did I said that?"

As Ultimate Grey Matter chases after Maurice, the man roach ditches his armor and made it fall after the alien, who quickly dodged. But before he can go after… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "NO! NO! NO!" FLASH "Oh, man!" Dan exclaims in dismay. He then starts continuing to the top, only to be stopped as Maurice points the broken staff point at the neck of King Brunch. "Not another move, Tennyson! Unless you want king Brunch to lose his head!" "Do as he say!" "Grrr…. Fine! You win, Maurice. Man, I hate saying that." Dan mumbles to himself in anger.

Just then, the announcers spoke out. "_Looks like the Executioner is refusing to eat more pancakes!" "You might be right! We might be witnessing the end of the competition! The Executioner is terrified of his pancakes!"_ Sydney stares at his stack that has an infestiod on top, terrified as Kate smugly spoke. "What's the matter, Sydney? Don't like Pancakes?" The mutant ran off and barfs, signaling the end as trumpets are blown. "_And the Ice Sorceress takes the win!_" Bill exclaims. Kate quickly turns to the balcony. "Dan! You have to save the king!"

Maurice grumbles under his breath. "That lunkhead can't do anything right. NO matter! I'll get the recipe in the end! Open the chest!" As the man went towards it, Dan glances around for something to help. "Come on, Dan! Think! What would Buzz Lightyear do? He would use his laser to blast Maurice off. But this stupid suit only has a lightbulb!" He exclaims in annoyance as he opens his left panel, only for the red glow of the gauntlet to annoy him. "This stink!"

But as he bangs his fist on the bottom of his forearm, a hidden panel pops out from it. "Hello? What it's this?" He notices a dial with 2 settings. "'Laser settings: Light mode. And Stun mode'? Oh, right! I remember! Grandpa wanted me to get rid of the laser, but I didn't want to! So, I sneakily changed the blast mode to a stun laser! I've got to start remembering my things in more detail." He clicks the dial to the right, closing the panel as his light bulb lights up with a charging sound.

"Hey! Maurice!" "Uh?" Dan got on one knee as he press the right arm button, firing a red laser beam that flew out, but missed the man roach! "HA! Nice shot!" But the laser bounced off a shield, reflecting towards another shield and bounces along several shiny object in the area. It finally reflects of a shield and knocks Maurice down and straight towards Sydney, stunning them. "HA! Never underestimate the Space Rangers!" Dan exclaims as he made his wings popped up while the voice box cries out. "_To infinity… AND BEYOND_!"

* * *

"Our Pancake Palace is saved, once again! By 2 heroic champions." Bill announces out while King Brunch knighted both siblings as Kate gave a bow while Dan salutes like a space hero! "_Sir Dan! And Lady Katherine!" "Or known as Space Ranger: Dan! And Kate, the Ice Sorceress._" "You couldn't eat one Pancake? What's wrong with you?!" Maurice bellows out as he and Sydney were in a stockade.

Kate groans as the family regroup. "That was epic, kids! As the great bard once said: Awesome!" "Thanks… Grandpa." "Okay! Since Kate choose this time, I get to pick the next place!" "Seems fair." Kate groans out as she knows where he wants to go.

* * *

"Dan Tennyson to Star Command: Mission Accomplished! After thwarting an evil plot on the primitive Pancake planet and leaving it, I can enjoy a delicious meal of waffles!" Dan grins as he closes the flap at the sight of his food. All 3 members sits in a booth of Way-out Waffles. "I think you earned it, Dan! After all, you did stopped the Bugg Brothers."

Dan chews on breakfast food in enjoyment as Kate groans while rubbing her stomach. "I never want to see another pancake again." "Hey! You going to eat that?" Kate give the plate to her brother as he grins out. "I love being a Space Ranger!"


	8. Chapter 8

Dan 10 Reboot S2 Ep 8: The Nature of things

* * *

_Intro:_

_A green glowing, steel pod was flying through space, hurtling towards earth as it crashes, making a huge green flash._

_The__ camera zooms out from the glowing symbol on the Ultimatrix as Dan looks up close at it._

_He then activates it while smirking at the camera, raising his hand high and slapping it down on the core._

_The background turns all green as Dan morphed into Ultimate Humungousaur, who pumps his fist while slamming his tail on the ground with a smirk, aiming a cannon and fires a missile._

_A white number appears on the left side, starting at 1._

_"Dan 10!"_

_2: Ultimate Heatblast ignites a fire ball in 1 hand while is other morphs into a magma cannon with lava drooling out of it.._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_3: Ultimate XLR8 zooms into the right and speeds off in a blink, leaving behind green lightning._

_4: Ultimate Diamondhead swaps his right arm across as it turns into a laser blade while 3 floating crystals hovers near him._

_"DAN 10!"_

_5: Ultimate Cannonbolt uncurls and poses._

_"Dan 10!"_

_**"Dan 10."**_

_6: A shadow figure shows with a question mark on it_

_7: Ultimate Grey Matter hovers up and forms his combat body, giving 2 thumbs up as his middle eye glows._

_"DAN 10!"_

_8: Ultimate Water Hazard lands by his jetpack and pinches his claws._

**_"Dan 10."_**

_9: Ultimate Snare-Oh lashes his arms out as Energy surges through them as his snakes follows while 1 fires a green beam_

_10: Ultimate Big Chill phases through the number, freezing it in a instant and zooms near the camera._

_"DAN 10!"_

_U. Big Chill's head turns back into Dan's as it rotates._

_The camera zooms out to reveal Max and Kate by his side._

_Dan gave a a fistbump to both of them._

_The 2 then ran off-screen, making Dan run towards the camera with a look determination._

_He then froze as the series logo appeared above along with his alien, 5 on each side._

* * *

"WOOOOO-OOOOHHH!" Ultimate Heatblast exclaims in joy as he ride a fireball/surfboard down long tunnel with a stream of water. He leaps over some falls and activates his wings above a lake of water. "Man! Heatblast's evolved form is really amazing! It kept me out of this pool!" But as the wing's flames starts heating the water, a rumbling is insured as U. Heatblast gazes around, only to widened in realization. "Wait! This isn't a pool! It's a—" FWOOOOOM

* * *

"Wow! Nature is always fascinating!" Kate breaths out as she and Max were observing some bubbling mud pits with some geysers behind them. The Tennysons were stopping at a nature park as both Granddaughter and Grandfather were on a walkway. Kate keep drawing on her sketch pad as Max explains. "Yep! That's acid and microorganism breaking down in a natural pace!" "You know, I can't believe Dan is missing this." BOOOOM "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" FLASH SPLAT

"Never mind. I know where he is." Kate deadpans along with Max as they have mud on them. Dan tries to pull himself out of the mud pit. "This… mud… is …. Slowing down…. My awesomeness." Dan got out and shakes off the mud. "That was awesome! Nature is pretty fun and loving it." "Well, maybe you love doing laundry as well, Doofus! You can't fool with nature, Dan!"

Dan smirks as he waves it off. "But it was so cool! I was Ultimate Heatblast, fire surfing down this long tunnel! Then I got blinded by some bats before rocketing above a pool! Only it was geyser! And Ultimate Heat flames plus geyser equals tons of fun!" "Dan. You need to learn to observe it for what is." Dan got annoyed as he gazes at his gauntlet. "Wait… I'm getting something! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP My nerd detector went off! Congratulations, Kate! You're a nerd!" "All I'm just saying is that this place is over a Supervolcano! If you keep messing with nature, bad stuff is going to happen!"

The boy hero was not worried at all. "Oh, come on! What's wrong with having a little fun?" Dan notices his Grandfather on his phone. "See? Even Grandpa think nature is boring." "Uhh? Oh, no! I wasn't thinking that! I was just looking up information." "About what?" Kate questions as Max shows him his phone with a newspaper article about what looks like a giant, spirit horse with a rainbow mane, wings and a horn.

"Well, I was just looking up old newspaper articles of Canterlot City." "'Canterlot City'? Is that an amusement park?" Max smiles. "No. Is the name of the city you'll be staying in. See, back in the 1800's, A traveler named Starswirl the Bearded, who was an intelligent scholar and astrologist from England, founded it. After helping others settled in, the small town grew and grew over the years. He named it after his ancestors' home of Camelot and for his beloved horse, who helped him found the town in the 1st place."

"WOW! That sounds amazing!" 'That sounds lame." Both kids had opposite responses. "Well, history is important! Anyway, I've been checking out these articles about—" RUMBLE Suddenly, a big rumble caught the family's attention. "What was that?" "Simple! Mother nature is still upset at you!" A geyser shot up near them, startling the kids as more steam geysers keep popping out.

"Okay! But if I made this…." FLASH "I can fix this!" Diamondhead spoke out as he runs forward slamming his hands on the ground and created a crystal covering that spread and covered the holes up. "See?" The alien grins as he turns back. "Problem sol—" BOOM "Uh-oh!" The crystal alien got to work, trying to cover more holes as the problem keeps getting worst. "DAN! Stop! Let nature do its thing!"

But Max frowns as he dials in his portable radio. "I'm not sure that's nature doing anything. I'm not picking up any tremor warnings or any signs of danger from the ranger stations." Kate got suspicious as she scan the area with her binoculars. As she gazes, she saw a crow flying away, sporting a monocle and top hat. "Wait a sec… That bird has been fancied up for some reason. That's Arsto-crow!" "And where's there Aristo-crow, there's Steam Smythe!" More geysers interrupt them! "Really?!" The alien got sheepish as he taps his finger together. "Uh… my bad?" They quickly runs away as more geysers blown open.

"Okay! Kate and I will head back to the Rust Bucket while Dan…" "Already on it! Steam Smythe is mine!"

* * *

Kate and Max made into the RV as they got to work, analyzing some graphs and a machine. "Hmm… According to this, these activities are in rhythm, not random like a normal Earthquake." Kate deduces as Max adds in. "Meaning that these Tremors are systematic and regular!" "Clearly not nature's forces at work." "Indeed. Look at this monitor. Something is building up pressure underground. Like something is blocking the geyser when's suppose to be open." Kate gasp in shock and worriment. "Something like that can set off the super volcano and wipe out part of the country! We got to tell Dan!"

They both rushed out! "Hopefully Dan's at the geyser!" "INCOMING!" They quickly got out of the way as Diamondhead crashed behind him, groaning in pain. "What happened?" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "That happened..." Just then, a giant shadow engulf them, making them gaze up at a giant humanoid machine with no head, large arms and tank treads for legs. "Well, what do we have here? A Whole nest of Tennysons!" Steam Smythe declares. "My Steam Smasher shell get rid of 3 birds with one stone!"

The big machine was about to crush them, but Max was quickly and shoves him and his grandkids to the side, barely dodging the fist. Dan recovers and pleas to the Ultimatrix. "Come on! Time back in! Time back in!" BEEP "YES!" The boy grins out "HEY! STEAM BREATH!" "What?! You dodged! I hate it when he dodges." Steam Smythe grumbles.

The boy grins as twists the dial to Humungousaur's icon. "I've been wanting to punch you ever since you backhanded me earlier!" FLASH

* * *

Dan briefly transforms into Humungousaur and grins, only to be surprised by the same evolution wave happening! His skin start becoming green as texters appeared on it. He became bigger and more muscular as he clutches his hands They flew open as black claws appeared on them while metal barrels replaced his knuckles. He grew Dark blue armor on his shoulders, chest while his back grew a shell. A row of spikes appeared on his back, going down to the base of his tail, that now has a mace growth with sliver spikes on the tip. His shoulders grew a small sharp white spike. His head became engulfed in a helmet and mask combo. His 2 bottom teeth became fangs as his jaw became pronounced as his mask and helmet grew spikes. He lastly grew armor plating on his thighs and forearms.

* * *

Max and Kate were surprised by Humungousaur's new look! He is now 20-foot tall and really burly and muscular. He has green skin that has wrinkled textures and dark blue armor on his torso, shoulders and back. He has metal barrels on his knuckles with claws on the fingers that are black and long. He has a chest plate having a large chest piece on top, followed by a shorter chest piece and finally a smooth abdomen with a vertical line indent. His abdomen have a shark tooth-shaped extension that points upwards. The plates have the same smooth ends as the shoulder pads.

He also a shell that has a row of silver spikes, that are like a shark's dorsal fin, running down its center. The silver outline of the shell fuses with the outline of two shoulder pads, which are smooth at the shoulders' end. On the shoulder pads, there are a spike that point towards the torso. There are also three lines with triangular points at the center of each that also point towards the torso. There are steel armor plates that is outlined in black on the forearms. The armor on the forearm is bigger outside then the inside with a pointed end at the elbow. Both the shell and shoulder pads have a metallic texture.

On his head is a helmet and mask. His green eyes are outlined in black and are surrounded by green skin. His mouth consist of the beak on his mask and a more pronounced lower jaw, with has a large silver fang on each end and black lips. There is three green lines on each side of the silver part of his helmet. It has 2 spikes on the top, and two on the bottom and resembles a styracosaurus. The helmet mask, which has a rhino-like horn on top of the nostrils, has dark blue coloring on the top, separating them from the sides. There are two smaller horns that run down the silver part of his helmet, one on each side. There are tusk-like structures on his mask that point down, while also having a pair of tiny horns above his eye sockets.

He has metallic plates on his thighs that are outlined in black. 3 sharp black toenails on his elephant-like feet. On the end of his tail is a blue mace with sharp sliver spikes. On his chest is the symbol that has 4 spikes.

"ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" He bellows out as Steam groans in dismay. "Oh no! Not this thing again!" Steam groans out, but neither the less, attacked again! Only for the Ultimate alien to grabs the fist with little effort. The other one tires as well, but caught it as well! He then uses his tail's mace to knock the other fist away as he roars out, digging in his strength and tears the arm off. "NOT AGAIN!"

Steam Smythe didn't have time to register as the arm was used like a club, knocking him away into mud pits and getting him stuck. "I'll finish things up with Steam Smythe!" "Right! And we'll stop whatever he's doing! Come on, Grandpa!" Kate cries as they both head off in one direction. He charges at the Steam Smasher.

"No matter! Even with one arm, I can still best you! And as we speak, My Smythinator is almost operational any second! And I will be unstoppable!" "Oh, yeah?! Well, my team is on! Leaving you with me!" U. Humungousaur grabs onto a hand and holds on! "Let go! You simple—" KAAAAWWWW! Suddenly, Astro-crow shows up and specks Steam Smythe! "GAAH! Get away, Astro-crow! What are you doing!?" He accidentally pulls a lever, making the machine spins around fast as the alien hero holds on. "THIS IS ALMOST AS GOOD AS ADRENALAND! WHOOOO-OOOH!"

Get away you buffoon of a bird!" Smythe knocks the bird away as he gains control "You and new-fangled, Gauntlet will not stop me today!" The machine raises the arm as U. Humungousaur holds on. But… a geyser erupts from somewhere, making a huge fountain of water erupts as Smythe notices. "GAAAH! My Smythinator!" "Yeah! Now it's the Smasher's turn!"

U. Humungousaur lands on the head and slams his tail on the control a few times, destroying them. "My Steam Smasher…" Smythe groans out as he was grabbed by his shirt. "There's scrap, once more, Steamy! And one last thing…" He rushes to the top and leaps up, holding out a free fist and smashes it down on the robot, making it break apart as the top of its body remains.

"Seriously?! I was just trying to free the world of it's modern shackles! Beginning a glorious new Steam-filled era! And you lots ruined it all!" Astro-crow lands on the dinosaur's shoulder. "News flash! You're plan would have backfired! That machine you made was going to set off the Super Volcano underneath us and totally blow up the country!" "Really? There's a super volcano under us?" "Yeah! You know, for a genius, you sure don't think things through, do ya?" The dinosaur grins as Smythe crosses his arms and looks away. "Oh, quiet!"

* * *

The police took Smythe away as the Tennysons got together. "Well, glad that Natural disaster is over." "You know, bro. You might have messed with nature, but Steam Smythe was on another level!" "Yeah! I guess Nature is helpful after all!" "And I got to admit, I did not expect Humungousaur's ultimate form to be cybernetic!" "Yeah! But on the plus side: I'm bigger and stronger!" The grins out as he poses, only to time out as he groans in dismay. Astro-crow cries as he lands on Kate's head. "What do we do about Astro-crow, now that he's no longer with Smythe?" "Don't worry! I know what to do with them." Max smirks out.

* * *

At the same shelter with Caddobit, the same girl got another package with air holes. "Now, what do we have here?" She opens it up as Astro-crow flies out, circles around and lands on her shoulder, nuzzling the teen as she giggles. "Oh! Hello, you adorable little crow!" Astro-crow purrs as he is liking his new home.


End file.
